The Ohu Spartan
by FireScorpion54
Summary: Master Chief travels in time by accident and lands in the Ginga world. How will the Ouu dogs treat this strange being. Warning contains blood and strong language. Rated T for reasons. Please review my story and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Contact.**

* * *

**Year:2557**

Somewhere around in space there was a lone Pelican floating in the dark space. Inside the pelican was a lone spartan driving the ship. His name was Petty Officer John-117 also known as the Master Chief. He was sent on a special mission to explore some strange events that has been happening. After that small briefing that was giving the Chief embarked to a new mission. As he travels an incomingn call started to come from the Pelican radio.

?:Chief,Chief do you hear me?

Master Chief:I'm in line,Lasky.

Lasky:Chief I got reports coming from Luna base. They say it might be a possible Covenant attack. Do you think you can investigate?

Master Chief:I could but I don't have enough Slipstream Space energy to get from here to there. I could try an effort but I don't think it will work.

Lasky:Don't worry Chief do what you can to make it if not we hope is a false alarm.

Master Chief:I'm checking on that now. Is there any more reports related to this?

Lasky:So far everything seems stable. But I don't want to take my hopes up. After all we've been through...

Master Chief:Is hard to bring peace in here specially now with the events that happened with the Didact.

Lasky:I hope so. Anyways let me know if there's something new up. Lasky out.

With the call gone the Chief put the Pelican in hover mode to check if he could deal with the Slipstream Space device to head straight to Luna base. He checked the compartment and luckily he found a non-use device for the Slipstream. As soon he grabbed it he decided to replace the old one with the new one. As he close the compartment of the device he checks the energy. The power was at its full and now he was able to get to Luna base. As the device charges he started to move forward with high speed he even used the boost to help. The Pelican was going at high speed but out of nowhere a Phantom ship appears in the area and the Covenant captain notices the Pelican. As he got sight of it he orders to shoot at it with great power to take it down. The elites did as told and they shot a plasma missile straight to the Pelican. Master Chief was nearly close to finish the highspeed journey when suddenly the Plasma missile hit the side of the Pelican. The impact was so big it damaged the Slipstream Space device and the battery of the Pelican. But quickly at a flash of light the Pelican succesfully vanished away,but in the wrong location and year.

* * *

**Year:1998(Japan,Ohu)**

The Pelican appeared in the sky falling like a meteor towards a forest for what it would be seen. Master Chief was holding tight at the immediate fall,he tried to get the Pelican to lift up but at every attempt it failed. He prepared for impact but at the same time he dropped the load the Pelican had (ammunitions,medic kit and weapons) as the load dropped in the ground he qickly avtivated the self-destruct operator and rapidly ejected the Pelican he didn't fly to high from the ground in fact he landed quickly with a heavy thud on the ground as the Pelican instantly impacted the ground and blew up with a strong booming sound that it echoed through the entire forest. Thechief stood up and quickly ran to the dropped ordenance. He grapped a pistol,4 frag grenades,2 plasma grenades,a assault rifle,a battle rifle,a shotgun,a sniper rifle,an energy sword,some ammo,an active camouflage,thruster pack,a promethean vision and a medic kit. As he was prepared to scout around he started to walk at the direction at a place that was called Gajou. He studied his surroundings carefully and as he looked around the place looked at lot like Earth but more primitive. He could have sworn that Earth looked more futuridtic than this but he didn't mind so far everything that matters now was to find out where he is and how he can get out.

* * *

**What do you think of Chapter 1. Next time Chief is gonna find himself some unusual trouble as always when he arrives in a new place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:A new visitor.**

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed and his friends were fighting P4,Smith was chrushed by the rocks and Jerome was lunged deep inside P4's weak spot and P4 was trying to get Jerome out of him not until they all heard a loud and monstrous explosion near Futago Pass. Every dog had stopped fighting by that immediate noise,they begin to though that the humans were near by. Weed couldn't stand the humans now he was sure that trouble would begin. P4 was the first to react at the moment,he quickly did all his effort to take Jerome out of his chest and he did so even if it hurts. He forcefully grabbed Jerome and started to pull him forcefully.

"That fool he's gonna kill himself instead."mentioned Ken as he sees P4 pulling Jerome.

P4 ignored Ken and with the little effort succesfully pulls Jerome out of him. The pain in P4 was to big that he screamed in agony at the sudden pain. He managed to pul Jerome out but at the same time a part of himself as well. But as soon he notices he was still alive he started to stand tall once again.

"No is impossible he's still alive."said GB terrified.

"All of Jerome's effort and his team were wasted for nothing."said Kagetora.

Jerome was weak but he was surprised that P4 was still standing,he knew the fight was over,he lost. But suddenly P4 ran quickly to the direction of the explosion. Weed followed him and demanded Mel and GB to stay with Jerome,they obeyed Weed and then the little blue akita ordered for Ken and Kagetora to follow him. As soon as everything was ordered Weed took off with Ken and Kagetora to follow P4. P4 was running in the forest and then he arrived at the place where he heard the explosion. Until then he heard heavy footsteps coming closer. He then was confused at those until then for his revealence a large human who was wearing some kind of green armor steps in front of him. When the weird looking human took a glance at him he noticed one thing about this was very tall. had the strangest weapons he had ever seen. face was covered by a helmet and a golden looking visor of what he could pressumed it would be covering its entire face. was muscular so he pressumed it was male. All this was seen in the human but to P4's surprise it didn't reacted like any other human would do cowering in fear running away from him,shockedin the middle of the place trying to kill him,no the human just stood there tall like he was prepared for anything. P4 liked the look of this at last a human that he could call a challenge but either way he was hungry for blood and all he wanted was to kill the human.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

He took a look at the large monster that emerges from deep in the forest. He knew the creature wanted to kill him but John was used to this kind of behavior every time he arrived in a new place so he didn't mind. The creature quickly charged at him,it opened its giant jaws to get him but John was quick,he evade the creature successfully and started to look at some weak points that the creature might have luckily the creature had a hole in the chest gesturing it was injured somehow. The creature charged again but this time hitting John with its head,the damage was strong enough for his shield to dropped completely. He was vulnerable for now he then look at the creature's wound and he quickly though of his frag grenades in his magnet. And without warning John ran towards the creature with such inhuman speed that the creature didn't have time to react,he jumped high in the air and grabbed the creature on its mane and John quickly gain blance in the creature and started to punch it with strength in the face a couple of times making it having a small concussion. At this John quickly pick a frag grenade,took out the key of it and with the 20 seconds running he was trying to bury it deep inside the wound but the creature was moving constantly it made it hard for John. He knew that this was suicidal but he had to do it,he managed to gain balance when the creature stops moving for the moment,without a second though John rapidly with success buried the grenade in the creature's chest,he let go of the creature and waited until hte grenade explodes inside the creature. Blood was filling the place as the creature fell to the ground lifeless with a big hole in the entire chest and visible organs showing. The Master Chief knew it was over so he quickly ran to the direction he was heading towards.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed heard another explosion nearby he knew that P4 and the humans were close. As the three dogs ran into the scene they saw a horrible but quite impressive surprise,P4 in the ground dead with a bigger hole in the chest and blood around. THey look around but they never found any sign of humans,no dead bodies,no missing limbs,only P4's corpse.

"What on Earth happened here?"asked Kagetora.

"I don't know but I'm sure that whoever did this is dangerous."Ken replied.

Weed was gazing upon the scene and heard the bushes rustling,the three dogs stood in a defensive stance to whoever was around.

"Show yourselves."Weed demanded.

"Hey stand down Weed is us."said Mel as he and GB and Jerome reveal themselves.

"Oh sorry. Jerome are you okay?"Weed asked worried.

"I'm fine now but;what happened here?"Jerome said as he looks at P4's corpse.

"Humans."was all Ken could said.

"Hu...hu...humans."GB said trembling in fear.

"Well either that or something who can manage explosives."said Kagetora

Weed knew that this can go to a bad ending,a human roaming around Ouu is not good. Weed was thinking something until Jerome interrupts his thoughs.

"We need to move quickly and gather some more males to fight Hougen,and better if we avoid the humans."he said.

"Jerome is right we need to gather more males and fast."Weed announced as they headed torwards to gather more soldiers.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

He was walking around trying to figure out where he is. He paused a little when he noticed a rock pile in the way and it was huge. He got a closer look until something caught his attention,a dog in the ground. He ran towards the dog and he examined the body,lots of bruises and it was missing its front right leg. John quickly started to help it out,he scanned the body to see its heart rates,by the looks of it the heart rates were extremely low so low that no one without his technology would proclaimed it dead. John took out the medic-kit,he used a special spray to heal the bruises he then took a special shot that could help regulate the heartbeat rates,he injected the shot and started to scan again the dog just to see the heartbeat increasing at its regular rate he then noticed the dog started to breathe. John saw that it had broken bones so he quickly wrapped around some bandages around the dog tight enough to make the bones to pop back at their place. He was wrapping around the last bandage that was going to wrap at the torso and unexpectectly the dog started to wake up looking around without moving. It then looked at the spartan and with rage bit John on the hand making the shield drop nearly at its half. John backed away carefully from the dog,the dog was now standing growling at him like he had done something bad.

"Easy boy easy."John said slowly.

The dog then ran away and hid itself in the pile of rocks. The chief was confused at the moment,being growled at while trying to help. He knew the dog was gonna defend itself so he left it alone. He started to make a call to the UNSC Infinity to give them the report of all the events he has gone.

"This is Sierra 117 to UNSC Infinity do you copy Infinty."he said as he heard static instead.

"Infinity do you copy? Do you read me Infinity? Does someone picks me?"he now knew it was pointless that he was stranded alone in a unknown area but he knew that if dogs lived here he knew he was back on Earth but strangely different than the one he knew.

He decided to continue his way unaware that the dog was looking at him from the shadows.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

As the dogs were traveling forth to the Northern Alps to gather males at the way they had stumbled upon a mysterious Kishu dog who could hardly stand. They ran to it and decided to help it. It was badly injured but by the looks of it it was more tired than injured.

"Hey mister are you okay."Weed said with certain.

"I...need...to...get...to...Gajou."the dog said taking a lot of air to breathe.

"Hey this is Akame one of the top three leaders of Ohu."said Ken while everyone gasped in surprise.

Akame looked at his surroundings looking at everyone until he sees Weed.

"You...you look just like him...are you the one who is called Weed?Akame asked him.

"Yes."he asnwered.

"Your...father sent me...to find...you."Akame said as he fell weak in the floor.

"Quick let's take him to Gajou and fast. Hang in there Akame-san we are gonna help you."Weed said as Ken picked Akame to his back.

They ran back to Gajou to help Akame rest and treat his wounds. As they arrive to Gajou they entered the pile of rock and as they put Akame gently in the floor they see a dog with bandages all around it. As they see the dog the dog had a familiar face to them.

"Un...uncle Smith."GB said.

Smith turns around and looks at them and shoots a small smile.

"YOU ARE ALIVE! YOU ARE ALIVE!"GB said with tears of joy flowing as he hugs Smith out of joy.

"Smith? But how?"Kagetora asks in confusion.

"A human that's how."he says.

"But who?"asks Weed surprised.

"I don't know but he wasn't normal."he answered.

"What do you mean by normal?"Mel asks interested.

"He was wearing a weird green armor all over it,he carried a lot of strange looking weapons and when I bit him a yellow light energy flewed around the human. I though he was one of those humans that wanted to experiment on me so I bit him when he was wrapping me with these bandages and hid here."with all that said everyone was surprised at his statement specially Jerome.

"That sounds scary."said GB.

"Jerome,I've got a Question for you."Smith said making him pay attention.

"What is it?"he said confused.

"Are you hiding something from us?"said Smith as everyone looks at him surprised.

"N...no."he said nervously.

"Then what is the UNSC Infinity?"Smith said in a stern voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about."that was Jerome's quick response.

"The human was transmitting for something called the UNSC Infinity,and since you were trained by humans I kind of had my suspicions on you. What is this so called UNSC?"Smith said in a more accusing tone.

"I'm telling you old man I don't know."he said.

"Jerome is this true? Are you hiding something from us,from me?"Weed said worried.

"Weed I promise you I wouldn't be capable of hiding such thing from you,even if I knew I would have told you,honest."he tried to reason.

"Are you sure your not just saying that so we can trust you?"GB said acusing him as well.

"I promise I wouldn't do that to you or any of you I've never heard of the UNSC or Infinity I'm as clueless as you are."he said trying to keep his tension together.

"Are you sure we can trust him?"GB whispered at Weed's ear.

"Jerome do you promise to be honest with me?"Weed asked him.

"Of course I will."Jerome said a little calmed at that gentle tone of Weed.

"Then I beleive you. Everyone let's keep searching for more males and Mel can you stay here and watch over Akame and Smith?"he said.

"Yes I can stay,you can count on me."Mel answered.

"Good then let's keep moving."ordered Weed.

Now everyone was going to gather more males faster than usual now that Hougen has Weed's dad and a strange human is roaming in Ohu possibly hunting dogs.

* * *

**This is chapter 2 stay tuned to Chapter 3. All characters in the story belongs to their respectful owners such as Halo characters and Ginga characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:This is Ohu**

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

After the unexpected encounter with that dog the Chief spend all this time thinking what if this place need it him,what if he was meant to be brought here. Neverless he wasn't gonna find out if he doesn't find out what is happenning here,he had to find some clues. As he wonders around he saw that it was night time so he decided to rest in the place he was. He sitted in the ground leaning against a tree waiting for day time to come,he was trained to stay awake for a long time,in fact he doesn't remember when was his last sleep at all,but he wasn't gonna let that bother him he was gonna stay awake just in case of an emergency. However he was forced to stand as soon as he heard a lot of barkings and growling from a distance. He quickly ran to investigate the source of the barking noises. As he ran through the forest passing a lot of trees on the way he finally stopped at a small ledge just to gaze upon a small army of dogs,and by small it meant around 50 dogs or so,and in the lead was a small blue pup leading the pack. He was confused at this little scenario,first a blue dog and second it was a pup leading a pack of grown ass dogs. For John this was strange but he has seen stranger things (of course that fighting big ass aliens is way out of the world stuff so yeah is the strangest) he though maybe there's some business coming here. He then spotted a orange colored dog catching up quickly to the pup that appeared out of nowhere. He decided that it was enough of watching dogs he keeps going the other way but without noticing there was another dog that looked just like the orange one who spotted the Chief and decided to follow John instead. John slowed down a bit considering he was out of dog eye sight,at then he heard a small rustling in the bushes. He turns around bringing up his pistol and aimed it at that direction.

"Who goes there?"he asked.

Just then the dog that followed him emerges from the bushes slowly,it looked like the orange one but it was light brown instead. John putted away his pistol and crouched to get the dog"s attention.

* * *

**(Jet's POV)**

The big strange human was in front of Jet crouching and making a friendly gesture to call him. Jet slowly and hesitating approached carefully the human,still distrustfull of humans he was thinking it was somekind of trap. He reached the human and smelled the hand,by surprise he didn't smell any danger,and then the human started to pet him gently maybe to avoid hurting him because of his heavy armor. And then he took out a strange small device and planted gently on Jet without Jet knowing. Jet backed away gently from the human and starts running away. Jet never though that a strange looking human could be so caring towards him.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed decided to rest for awhile from the long run to get to the Northern Alps and with the new addition called Rocket who it was a Borzoi that appeared out of nowhere to "help" Weed defeat Hougen. Rocket was saying that Hougen was way to strong for him to take him and that not even his pack can take agaisnt the 1,000 dogs that Hougen had.

"We will gather more males to take down Hougen you'll see."GB said arguing with Rocket.

"Please I bet that this dogs aren't even brave enough to take on Hougen and his followers."Rocket countered.

"Woah did you said thousands of dogs. Well in that case I'm out of here."said a dog in fear.

"Count me out."said another one fleeing.

One by one some of the dogs fled from the pack decreasing the amount of the pack.

"HEY COME BACK,YOU BUNCH OF COWARDS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"GB snapped at Rocket.

"I told the truth that's what I did."Rocket replied.

"Both of you enough NOW!"screamed Jerome. "And you stop scaring away our soldiers or I'll show you something to fear."he continued threatening Rocket.

"Jerome please calm down,we still have some males in our side at least."Weed said to control Jerome.

At night the dogs went to sleep. But Weed couldn't sleep he had so much to do before fighting Hougen. Jerome noticed Weed's disturbance and decided to approach his leader.

"Weed are you alright?"he asked.

"Actually I need you to come with me."he replied.

Jerome was confused at this but decided to follow him. After they were a little far from the pack they decided to stop.

"What do you need?"Jerome asked.

"Jerome I was gonna ask you if..."Weed trailed off thinking of a way to say the words.

Jerome just stood there waiting for Weed's last words. Until Weed found the courage to say it.

"If you could teach me how to fight?"Weed asked.

Jerome was surprised at his question,but he nodded in comfirmation.

"I'll be honored to."Jerome confirmed.

Weed was happy to hear that,but unknown to them Rocket was spying on them and he ran off to reunite to his brothers Missile and Jet to stay in touch and tell the news.

* * *

**(Rocket's POV)**

As he arrived to his brothers at their meeting point he started to talk about commencing their kidnap.

"So I got interesting news."Rocket said.

"And what is this news?"Missile asked.

"Apparently the leader's son doesn't know how to fight yet. He asked one of his best dogs to train him."Rocket asnwered.

"Well I guess this plan is gonna work by perfection without problem after all."Missile said as he turned to Jet seeing how trailed off he was.

"HEY JET SNAP OUT OF IT!"Rocket snapped getting his attention.

"You've been trailed off lately. Just what on earth are you thinking?"Missile asked.

"Oh sorry it's just nothing I just...(sighs) forget it."Jet answered still thinking about that green armored human.

"Well focus cause tomorrow we engage to the plan."announced Rocket licking his snout.

"Well we'll be waiting at your signal. When you get him we will emerge. Right Jet?"Missile said looking at Jet.

"Oh...right."Jet said trailed off of his thoughs again.

"I'm going back to my leader so we can take Gin's son to Hougen."said Rocket as he ran to return to the pack.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

They began to run once again to gather more males to confront Hougen. Rocket was looking away to keep an eye of his brother following him on distance. When Rocket got at a close distance of Weed he saw many opportunities to take him but Jerome was very close to him that he was keeping an eye on Rocket's distance to Weed. Neverless Rocket engaged quickly to the plan and without warning Rocket launched himself to capture Weed and with success he grabs Weed by the neck and starts running with him in the mouth. Jerome starts to follow Rocket and so those GB at the sudden betrayal and during their chase after catching up slowly against Rocket speed his two brothers intervine by going in different directions to confuse them but Jerome was smart enough to keep on track on Rocket. As soon as Rocket and his brothers arrives at their point he let go of Weed.

"Rocket what the hell are you doing?"Weed said angry.

"Shut up pup for now on you will become Hougen's prisioner just like your father."said Rocket.

"You'r crazy if you think you are gonna take him to Hougen. Well let me tell you something pal that is one thing I won't allow you to do."Jerome said.

"Oh really,well guess what? You are going down even if it's the last thing we do."Rocket said as the three of them charged at Jerome.

The borzoi brothers' speed was unmatchable but Jerome was keeping the eye on the three of them. As soon as they hit Jerome in three different points hey bounced of a tree and returned to their previous position.

"You see is not that easy to beat us."Rocket said taunting him.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."Jerome replied smiling.

The three of them were confused by that until the unexpected happened,the three of them had the same cut in the same area that each of them gave to Jerome. Missile on the left side of his neck,Rocket in his forehead and Jet on the right side of his neck. This surprised them and then proceed to do the same progress again but Jerome saw it coming. When they were bouncing again in the trees at the right momentum Jerome jumps in the air and the three of them crash together receiving a great impact in their heads they suddenly attack without using a proper tactic and one by one they each received a blow by Jerome. THe three of them were worn out and Jerome launched himself to finally kill Rocket but then he was halted.

"JEROME STOP!"Weed screamed before Jerome could finish Rocket. "Let them go,they've learned their lesson."

"But Weed they were gonna..."Jerome spoke when Weed interrupted him.

"Let them go,killing them won't make us any better."Weed demanded.

Jerome hesitated but he did what ordered and left to rejoin the pack.

"You three leave now."Weed said as he ran from them.

The three of them ran away as soon as they were beaten in the battle.

* * *

**(Rocket's POV)**

As they ran away Rocket stopped at his tracks and started to think about what Weed did. His two younger brothers stopped as well just to gain his attention.

"Brother why have you stopped?"Missile asked.

"He let me lived."Rocket answered.

"Well that was stupid he let us go instead of killing us what a weak pup let's go."said Jet.

"He didn't just let us go he let us lived. He had the chance to kill us but he didn't."Rocket gave it a big though thinking about that act of kindness that Weed gave him.

His mind was flowing with the memories that he had since he and his brothers were pups that were saved by a dog when they were going to die and he kept thinking about that dog's kindness and words when he saved them. Then Rocket found what it was missing it his life. He wanted to befriend Weed at that moment and now he was clear of what he wanted to do.

"I'm going back and join his pack."said Rocket.

"WHAT?"said Missile and Jet.

"You heard me I'm going back."repeated Rocket.

"But brother are you insane,Hougen is gonna kill us."said Jet.

"Well why don't you come with me?"asked Rocket.

"And what to be killed I'm not letting that happen."said Missile.

"Is better if we return to Hougen than spend the time with them,I don't want to be killed by Hougen man."said Jet.

"Well...I guess we are enemies now,I didn't want this to happen but if I have to kill you myself I'll do it even if it hurts me. I you ever change of mind I'll be waiting for you."with that said he ran to follow Weed and his pack.

"He is so gonna die let's go Jet."said Missile.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed and his pack were running on their way to the Northern Alp until GB noticed behind him Rocket gaining on them.

"Guys we got company."GB warned to the others.

Jerome turned quickly and stopped at Rocket's track making the rest of the pack to stop.

"Didn't we make ourselves clear for you to leave."Jerome said.

"I'm not here to fight I want to fight with you against Hougen."said Rocket.

"You must be crazy if we are gonna let you join our pack."said GB.

"I'm serious,Weed's kindness towards me,made me realize that the only thing that was left in my life was this thing you all have. Therefore I decided that I wanted to help you."Rocket announced.

Weed stepped in front of the pack and stopped in front of Rocket.

"Are you willing to follow me and help me fight Hougen?"he asked.

"Yes I sacrificed my brothers connection so I can join you."Rocket answered.

Weed saw it in Rocket's eyes that he was being honest. Therefore he allowed Rocket to be in his team.

"Everyone from now on Rocket is our comrade."Weed announced.

"Weed it could be a trap."GB countered.

"I trust him so you should welcome him like a comrade and not an enemy."Weed said seriously.

They all accepted him but still had their suspicions on him.

"We still nedd to find more males to fight Hougen."Weed said.

"Wait me and Kagetora can go back on our home to get more help,we know a couple of males that can help."said Ken.

"We'll search for them right away."said Kagetora as the pair ran to the place they were born.

"I think I can help with that as well. In the other way of the Northern Alp there's a pack of young dogs lead by a two years old male named Kyoushiro the silver."Rocket said.

"Two years?"Weed was amazedby that.

"Yes and his pack is big enough to increase at least to a hundred males in our side."Rocket added getting Weed's interest.

"Everyone we will follow Rocket a this point. Rocket take the lead."Weed demanded.

"Okay everyone follow me."said Rocket as he lead the way.

"_He must be planing something I won't let my eyes out of him_."though Jerome about Rocket's idea.

But he still followed just to make sure Weed came out okay of this.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

Master Chief was locating the dog he encountered with the tracking device he putted on it. He was tracking a lot of motion ever since but then he had a new location on his tracker when the dog moves to a new position and fast. John followed the same direction that the dog was going. After minutes of following the dog the tracks led him to a weird loking shed that looked like a dojo surrounded by a bunc of dogs. He watched carefully at the scene and it looked like the dog he followed was next to another one like it that also looked like the orange one he though that those three must be brothers or something like that. He watched at the events ad it looked like they were talking to each other,of course he was out of earshot so he couldn't hear anything. Then a huge Great Dane that looked like a dalmatian came out of the shed. He knew the breed of the dogs of all of the dogs and this one was a harley quinn great dane and it was male by the looks of it. The dane had yellow eyes and both ears were torn off. John was looking carefully to the scene until the dogs started to approach menacengly at the two borzois and started to bite them. John saw they were being attacked and to his surprise he sees a smoke grenade in the ground. He rapidly take the key out and threw it with force at the scene. When the smoke screen explodes the big cloud of smoke appeared and John quickly activated the promethean vision and ran with speed at the direction of the ambush. He entered the cloud of smoke and heard all the dogs coughing,he quickly spotted the two borzois and without second thoughs grabbed them in each hand and ran away with the borzois in his hands. He exits the area like the wind and when he was sure he was far away from the pack of dogs he gently put the borzois in the ground and with the medic kit he aid them with the healing spray and before they could wake up he dashed away. But the light brown dog saw him running away and he lost sight of John. Master Chief was sure that the dogs would go to find them but he knew if that happened he will help them again. He decided to come back again in the area that he saw it was located on the other side of the place he was scouting. When he arrived he noticed a dog with four other dogs entering the small shed he waited to see what happened but when the minutes passed the five dogs came out along with two others dog a german shepherd and a Great pyreness with his right eye scarred out. He saw the seven dogs move to the direction of the Great Dane's location. John followed them just to see them rescue a female Akita that was being held as the bitch of the Great Dane. They took off with the bitch and the others started to purue them. John followed suit in the shadows and they all ran to a very open space but to surprise the German shepherd stopped and turns to confront their pursuers. Master Chief saw that this dog had a hell of courage and he stops to see what this dog was about to do. The other ones reached them and the dog and the four others fought them to death for John this was an impressive sight to see. The five dogs fighting a vicious army of dogs,time flew as the fight was getting unfair,the helping dogs where being killed one by one till the four of them were dead. But the shepherd was alive and he looked angry. The Great dane appears again in front of his pack and sits on top of the corpse of the big dog,this was so typical of someone who thinks he's better than anyone. John was looking straight at the seen again out of earshot to hear the dogs barking or growling at least but then the shepherd started to fight the Dane and the battle had started. All John could see was that the Dane was beating the crap out of the shepherd and did so in so many ways slamming him in the ground a couple of times,against the tree and nearly crushing him. But there was the moment where the Dane picked a stick and stabbed the shepherd with it. The shepherd fell to the ground but with an amazing power stood again and then grabs the stick and pulled it out of his torso. His organs where showing slightly. But the Dane by the looks of it ordered his dogs to finish the job and they did,they bitten right open the wound showing the organs even more then usual then after a while they all left with the Dane and the five brave dogs in the ground lifless or at least that what looks like. John quickly ran to the scene and started to inspect the shepherd status,it was still breating but his eyes close. The Chief with the urging spartan sense grabbed his medic-kit and started to treat the biggest wound with the biofoam he had in the kit,he carefully placed the organs inside the body again at their place and with the biofoam he closed the wound like it never happened then he used a healing spray to heal the cuts and bruises,then he cleaned the blood of the body and used another special shot to allow all the systems and organs to work at their natural proccess. John decided to finish the job by putting some bandages to help the broken bones to heal.

"Cortana can you..."he was trailed off as he remembered.

His A.I was long gone,he remember that little fact while he though on asking her any nearby location to let the dog rest awhile. But he continued,he picked the shepherd up and as he dashed away he hears a mysterious voice coming saying "protect Ohu" he was curious about it tha sudden male voice and not only that he now discovered that he was in a place called Ohu that is located in Japan he knew now where's he at. But now he had to find a place to let the dog rest and by the looks of it he could wake up soon.

* * *

**Now what is gonna happen when John meets John find out at Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:John meets John.**

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

Master Chief ran through the entire forest to find a good place to let the dog rest until he wakes up. At least Chief was greatful that the biofoam he had was a second gen. biofoam,unlike the one that the O.D.S.T had this one's healing effect is permanently taking off all of John's worries,the one the O.D.S.T guys had was a first gen. which made the healing effect temporaly,and if thats the case he would have take the urge to find some medical help within hours before the effect wore off. But leaving that out of his mind he finally found a cave to put the sleeping shepherd on the ground resting. He quickly entered the cave and putted the dog gently in the ground to avoid hurting him or waking him from his rest. And as he waited he sitted next to the dog until it wakes up.

* * *

**(John's POV)**

Time slowed down when he was fighting Hougen believing this was his end,but amazingly he felt that the pain he used to have had stopped and he felt more better than wounded,stronger than weaker,he felt he was healed like he had never fought Hougen at all and he didn't fell any sign of being dead instead he only felt asleep. John didn't wait as he slowly opens his eyes,his vision was a blur he couldn't see straight and he saw only darkness. His vision started to gain visuality again and he noticed he was in a cave,he felt uneasy,last thing he remembered was fighting Hougen in the snow and now he was in a cave wrapped with bandages and his body was clean without any sign of blood and the big wound just disappeared. He was curious at that moment until he turned around and gained an horroriffic sight of something he never knew he was gonna see in his life. He had seen a lot of humans before,from soldiers to civillians and all type of doctors,scientists even goverment type of humans,from big to small,but what he was witnessing was the unnatural. A huge human that stood 7 feet tall with a strange green armor from head to toe with a strange golden visor covering his face and a strange gray weapon in a very odd shape in his hands was standing tall in front of John. John instantly growled at the monster in his eyes and then the monster looked at him with no expression at all. John felt very disturbed at this expressionless face of the monster. But without hesitation he kept growling at the monster.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

The dog was growling at the Chief like he sees him like somekind of monster. The Chief then noticed that the dog was not just looking at him but at his assault rifle as well,he though that the dog must think he is somekind of a threat to him so with no sign of hostility John putted his rifle down in the floor and carefully raised hi hands as a sign of surrendering to make the dog to calm.

"Easy boy I'm not here to hurt you."those were the only words Chief said.

"Can it you...you monster!"the dog said clearly.

John was confused,he just heard the dog talk to him but again he has seen way more weird stuff than this. So John decided to say the most epic words when he heard the dog talk.

"Did you just talk to me?"those were his words.

"You can hear me?the dog asked.

"I guess thats why I'm asking."he replied.

"Who are you and why do you took me away from my pack?"the dog asked really pissed.

"I don't know about your pack but I do know you got almost killed and I just got you to treat you with medical supplies and took you here to rest."Chief said.

The dog looked more calmed now and dropped his defensive stance.

"Oh...well...thanks and sorry for snapped at you."the dog apologized.

"Is okay. My name is John-117 Petty Officer of the Navy UNSC they also call me Master Chief."the Chief introduced himself.

"Your name is John?"the dog asked.

"Yes."the Chief confirmed.

"My name is John as well."the now introduced John said.

The Chief was now impressed a German shepherd named John,he reminded John as himself but in dog form.

"Well is nice to meet you John."he greeted.

"Likewise. Hey you are a human right?"John asked.

"Yes."the Chief nodded.

"Oh well that's a relief."John said relaxed.

"So are you read to head back to your pack?"Chief asked.

"Not quite."John said.

"What you need?"he asked.

"Who are you? What's your story? What is the UNSC? And what are those weapons?"John asked with curiosity.

Master Chief felt a little uneasy at this but he decided to tell John even the most classified information of everything there is to know about the UNSC,the programs,the technology,the missions and the main objective of the UNSC.

"You better take a seat,is quite a long story."The Chief said as he started from the beginning to end.

As he told John the story of the UNSC (United Nations Space Command),the Covenants,the human-covenant war and the Floods,the spartan program,the marines,the O.D.S.T (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) and the ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) he explained as well about the Prometheans,the Didact,the events about how the covenants spend the time invading the planets to gain control over them and glass them from existance. How they glassed Reach and killed millions of lives including wild life. How the Flood outbreak started. Explaining every single detail about the wars they spend in space. And he decided to explain his life as he finished the last details about the Didact. Of how he was putted in the Spartan program from age six. Of how he became the man he is and how he was putted on the toppest of the spartan program with tree other members Kurt-051,Jerome-092 and Frederic-104 and how the four of them became great leaders in the spartan program and the dissppearence of Kurt-051 and how he was claimed dead and ended explaining his companion and good friend Cortana his A.I of how she sacrificed herself to stop the Didact after all the journey together. As Chief finished the entire story and all his life. He explained how he got here in the year he was now. All of this made John to feel bad about Master Chief,all the pain and horrible memories and stuff he had gone through. It mad John realized that in life not every human is evil that there is so much more humans that actually have a good heart. But not only sadness filled John's heart but total respect of Master Chief. John now knew that standing before him is a real hero,a real legend like Riki and Gin and is living to tell the stories.

"That's a very amazing story. I don't know how to react now that I'm in front of a brave soldier."John said.

"You are quite brave. So should we head out?"Master Chief asked.

"I'm right behind you. Or do you want me to lead you?"John asked.

"Lead the way,I've got your back."Master Chief signaled.

And with their heads and heart high in the sky both Johns headout towards Gajou to find Weed and his pack.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed and the rest of the pack hid inside a shed to spend the night away from the snow storm and after Rocket save him and GB the pack accepted Rocket as a member without judging him anymore. Weed still couldn't sleep he was still thinking about his father and was still worried about the newcomers Hiro and Reika specially Hiro who barely made it out alive from Hougen. Jerome came out of the shed still worried about Weed and asks him if he was really okay.

"Weed are you sure you alright?"he asked.

"Not to much. I'm still worried about my father you know."Weed replied.

Then Rocket and GB got out to see what is happenning.

"That's what this is about? Weed don't worry we will save him. Once we gather more males I'm sure Hougen would be begging to live."GB said.

Just then a certain Labrador mix came running towards Weed

"Hook is that you?"Weed asked as he sees Hook.

"Weed I've got terrible news."Hook said a little sadden.

"Come inside."said Weed so Hook could stay away from the cold.

As they come inside Hiro was recovered and every dog gathered to hear Hook's horrible news.

"What are this news you have?"asked Jerome.

"Is...is John."Hook said in a depressive tone.

"What,what happened? John what?"Hiro instantly said in anger.

"He...he is dead Weed. Hougen beat him up to death."Hook pronounced as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"What? No that's not true. That bastard of Hougen. John promised he would comeback."Hiro said in rage while he was crying.

"Are you sure Hook?"asked Weed.

"And you coward stood there watching and ran away instead of fighting? What kind of soldier are you."snapped Jerome at Hook.

"I tried but he told me not to help him. That he was better of by himself."Hook said while his tears fell.

"JOHN! WHY HIM! WHY NOT ME INSTEAD? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!:yelled Reika blaming herself.

"Is not your fault it's Hougen's fault. ALL OF THIS WAS HOUGEN'S FAULT!"Hiro said in anger.

Tears fell to the ground. Jerome started to howl outside. And Weed joined him. When Rocket was about to join Hook stepped in his tracks.

"Hey aren't you Rocket?"Hook asked.

"Yes I am."Rocket said curiously.

"You were Hougen's spy with your brothers."Hook said.

"Yes,why?"he asked but more nerviously.

"You didn't heard?"Hook asked again.

"Heard what?"Rocket's eyes started to filled with tears.

"When your brothers came back Hougen accussed them for betrayal and he demanded to execute them brutally. He killed them."Hook mentioned.

"No."Rocket was now sad.

Rocket cried out after hearing about his brothers deaths.

"I swear I'm gonna avenge you two."he said to himself after he started to howl at the sky as well.

Later every dog in the pack howled together about the recent news with sadness in their hearts and pure hatred towards Hougen.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

The two Johns ran the entire way from the cave to the path that Weed was heading but then they started to walk to get more energy. But both of them are quite the tireless type so running wasn't a problem. While walking Chief picked up a visual contact in his mobility sensor and it was colored blue to notified as friendly and he stopped as soon as the bushes started to rustled. John took a defensive stance after two familiar Borzois stepped in front of the pair. The Borzois stopped as soon as they saw both Johns looking at them.

"You two,what are you disgusting spies doing here?"John growled at them as they backed away a space.

"Is okay John stand down, I know the light brown one."Chief clarify till John calmed.

"You can understand us?"the darker one said.

"Yes and I've met your brother before."Chief stated.

"Yes,I'm Jet human sir and this is my brother Missile and we have another one called Rocket but he left us behind."Jet introduced.

"Let me guess the orange Borzoi."said Chief.

"Yes,have you seen him?"Asked Missile.

"Yes before I met Jet here,I saw him running behind a pack of other dogs,but catching up,you three must be fast."said Chief as compliment.

"Yes."said Jet.

"Nice to meet you two."said Chief.

"But not me,I still got my eyes on you two good for nothing mutts."barked John at them.

"Oh yeah sorry for the events before John. After the human here saved us from Hougen we changed our ways."said Missile.

"You know them?"asked Chief.

"Yeah,the three of them worked as spies from Hougen. You saved them?"asked John in return.

"Yes since Hougen ambushed them unfairly I took quick action there. And I think they won't go back to him."Chief stated.

"Alright I respect you,this guy you see here is named Master Chief also known as John-117 and he is the real deal here so don't mess with the guy."John introduced.

"Your name John as well?"asked Jet.

"Yes but call me Chief,just to avoid confusions."Chief said to them.

"We'll do."Missile said.

"So shall we continue our way?"Chief asked John.

"Let's."John agreed.

"Wait...can we come with you two."asked Jet.

Chief and John looked at each other and looked at the Borzois again.

"Besides speed what other good stuff you are?"asked Chief.

"Well we can infiltrate enemy lines and we can attack in sync."said Missile.

"What do you think John?"Chief whispered to John.

"Okay you are aboard,but no tricks. Got it."said John.

"We sure do."said Jet.

"We appreciate for you to accept us."continued Missile.

"Alright then let's continue towards Gajou. John lead the way."said Chief.

"Sir,yes sir."said John as the four of them continued their journey.

* * *

**Cool hah the two Johns are now besties and Missile and Jet got a second chance in the good side. Now the four of them travel together not knowing that they are getting closer to Weed and his pack than they think. Stay tune for Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:The nightmare in Ohu**

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

They followed Hook to the place were he told them that Hougen killed John. When they arrived the only thing they could see was the snow with blood on it. Hook acted to surprise after the sudden disappearence of John's corpse.

"I don't understand...I...I swear that...here layed John...I don't get it at all."Hook said trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Sure or maybe you just brought us here as A TRAP!"yelled GB.

"NO I SWEAR!"Hook defended himself.

"STOP! He's not lying this blood is does smell like fresh. Is like someone took the body away."analyzed Jerome.

"Do you think?"asked GB.

"Yes either a human took John away or Hougen himself as a trophy."answered Jerome looking away.

"If it was Hougen I'll rip his balls off."said Hiro in anger.

"Do you think that the human Smith spoke off could have taken him away."said GB which at the time everyone froze at that remark.

"If that's the case they couldn't have made it in time. I mean with this much blood lost,John would be dead by then."said Jerome.

Weed was really in stress now,first Hougen and still they have to deal with a single human who is roaming in the place killing dogs or worst. He had too much to do specially save his father from Hougen. He didn't know what to do but he wasn't going to back down now he still had to defeat Hougen and maybe later deal with the human,unless the human confronts Weed.

"We wont stop,we have to gather more males to our pack. If we gather enough males before spring we will be okay. I want everyone to keep going we still haven't failed,LETS' DO THIS FOR JOHN AND THOSE ONES WHO DIDN'T MADE IT!"announced Weed.

"UUUUAAAAAAAHHHH!"the whole pack screamed.

"LET'S GO!"screamed Weed.

And the whole pack continued screaming towards the place where they were gonna find Kyoushiro and his followers to recruit them with Ouu.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

Chief,John,Jet and Missile walk all the way close to where Kyoushiro's pack were but of course they didn't know that. But sure they were about to get some small company. Chief's motion tracker picked up a new contact as blue which meant that it wasn't either friendly nor enemy. Just then the bushes started to move and then a small shiba dog appeared from it. The Chief didn't reacted but his three companions started to growl at the shiba.

"Ahh please don't kill me ple...hey aren't you John?"the dog said.

"Yes,why?"John said.

"And aren't you two Jet and Missile?"asked again/

"Yes."both nodded.  
"Hey you haven't answered my question."said John really pissed.

"Oh sorry I'm Sasuke and I infiltrated Hougen's pack to find Weed along with another of his friend named Hook."Sasuke said introducing himself.

"Then what are you doing here if you infiltrated Hougen?"asked Chief.

"First how can you understand me and second I was sent here to gather more food for him."Sasuke said.

"Well why don't you join us,we had our plans to meet Weed."Chief invited. "After all you are on Ohu's side."

"Really,oh that is fantastic I will join you,how can I start."Sasuke said jumping in excitement.

"Well how about stop jumping and control yourself."said John a little annoyed.

"Okay. So who are you?"Sasuke asked towards Chief.

"I am John-117 Petty Officer from the UNSC Navy I'm also known as Master Chief but you can call me Chief."introduced Chief.

"Okay Chief."Sasuke said.

And together the five of them continued their way to find Weed. As they walked through the forest John was re-telling everything the Chief told him about the UNSC,the programs,the technology,the wars,the Covenants,the Prometheans,the Didact and the Floods and the Chief's life from beginning to end exactly the way Chief told John to Missile,Jet and Sasuke. The three of them as John,felt sad at somepoints and amazed at all Chief could made and still he was alive.

"So the Covenants glassed Reach completely?"asked Jet.

"Yes and is one of the stuff that much UNSC members don't want to talk or re-live that stuff."John confirmed.

"No shit,I mean to remember such thing is horrible,lifes of soldiers,spartans,humans and animals died all that lived there gone. But you Chief are a real legend I think even way better than Riki himself. Sure he did made a paradise but,nothing compare to you."said Missile.

"I don't take that for granted but I do appreciate your compliments,I just did what I though it was right."said Chief.

"Gosh I respect you more that I respected Weed. And better,you are a human. We dogs always think that if one human bad every other one is the same. But now I see that there are humans with good hearts and true justice."said Sasuke.

"Well I wish that we can be trained like spartans."said Jet.

As they went walking the bushes started to move once against.

"Ugh,sure let's just make a party."John said frustraded.

"You better stand back. My motion tracker picked contact as an enemy."Chief said as he took out his shotgun as he aimed it to said direction.

Just then the unthinkable happened. A dog appeared but not any dog. Appart that it was growling unnaturally,it looked unnatural as well. Completely disfigured,it looked kind of brownish,its eyes were gone,its mouth was completely ripped apart showing its tongue hanging,ribs could be seen as its skin was removed,it was bloated in the back it looked like it had the HPV,its head hanging sideways,with tentacles coming from its back,and its right front leg looked like a blade made from skin and it had blood all over it of course. The four dogs were completely terrified at this creature,the haven't seen a creature more disturbing and horrorific in their lives,it looked like a zombie but worst. They ran quickly behind Chief as they kept watching the creature. The creature then stood on its hind legs like a human and started to run towards their direction roaring like a drowned monster. John,Jet,Missile and Sasuke closed their eyes forcefully as they heard the loud bang that came out of Chief's shotgun and heard the sound of the creature dying instantly. They opened their eyes just to see the creature lying dead in the ground. They came out of cover just to eyed at the creature,but then a small squid like creature came out from the dead creature's body with three larger tentaacles in the top part and the small ones beneath. Then the creature hissed and bounced towards Sasuke. Sasuke was prepared to be either eaten or killed as he screamed,then like lighting Chief grabbed the creature and with his hands crushed the creature making it explode. The four dogs were calming down knowing that Chief killed the creature.

"What on Earth was that?"asked Jet.

"That was a Flood. And apparently it was really hungry."said Chief.

"You mean the nightmare you spoke off...is that thing?"asked Sasuke.

"Yes."said Chief.

"John was really shocked. Never in his life he was scared of anything,he wasn't even scared of Akakabuto. But the Flood was the only that took him in a new level of fear. John quickly snapped out of his thoughs knowing that Chief was gonna protect them from this.

"We better keep moving before the sunrises. You all better rest to keep walking. Let's go to that cabin there."said Chief as they nodded.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed and Kyoushiro were fighting against Lector and Thunder after they kidnapped Teru,Teru's father launched himself after Jerome told him he could be a father now. As he was about to attack Lector and Thunder while pretending he was gonna finish off Kyoushiro a large screech echoed through the forest. Everyone paid attention to the sudden sound then the screech echoed again but this time longer and then a loud bang was heard making the screech to stop. Just then Teru's father caught the teins off guard and headbutted them making them release Teru. As he fought to save Teru Weed helped with fighting Lector. As they fought Thunder grabbed Teru's father in the torso wounding him fatally.

"Teru...I'll fight for you...YOU HEAR!"he screamed.

"QUITE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAITOR!"snapped Thunder as he bit the snout greatly of Teru's father.

He felled motionless to the ground and then Hiro charged at himm. Thunder evaded just to be attacked by Jerome. Jerome warned him to leave before he kills him and then Weed sent Lector flying towards Thunder. They both got up and ran away and GB started to follow them.

"Hey come back here you cowards."said GB.

"GB,let them go. They won't be coming back."said Weed.

"But..."GB sighted in defeat.

Everyone gathered around Teru's father and heard him calling for Teru. But Teru refuses to go and Weed tried to reason with him but Teru hated his father a lot that he couldn't see that he was the only father he had and the only one he will ever have. Teru still stayed put and then Kyoushiro walked by him and then he grabbed Teru and throwed him towards his father and Kyoushiro tells him to spend the last seconds to forgive his father before he dies. But neverless Teru's father died as he looked at Teru one last time before dying and then Teru cried to his dead father,pleading to not die and forgave him for the stuff he did in the past. Kyoushiro then decided to join Weed's pack and along he tells his pack that they will now follow Weed from now on. Weed was still determined to find more comrades to his pack and then Kyoushiro mentions about the Koga ninja dogs and mentioned about Tesshin a ninja dog who was named "little brother" and he is known for having the same traits as Gin,John and Akame had. Then Weed proceeds to find Tesshin and ask help for the fight against Hougen.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

Chief was awake while his four companions were fast asleep. Chief was giving a little though about what Jet said,about being trained as spartans,he though he could help them out specially after their surprising encounter with a Flood it would be best to trained them,not only for Floods but for any type of danger that lurkes here even bad humans. He decided to trained them and turned them into the first spartan dogs that ever existed. Day came with its beautiful sunshine and then the four dogs were trying to wake up until someone came and alarmed them.

"Alright wake up sleepyheads."said Chief loud enough to make them wide awake.

"Geez Chief why you do that? You could have given me a heart attack."said Missile

"Because is time for the early exercise routine."said Chief.

"What routine?"asked John.

"I've given a little though last night and now I see that the attack of the Flood was a life alarming one. So I took Jet's advice,walk with me I've got something to show you."said Chief as they followed him.

What they contemplated was a large training field design for strong soldiers.

"What is this Chief?"asked Sasuke.

"Well Jet's wish came true."said Chief.

"It did?"Jet asked confused.

"Yes. Starting today I'll train you to be spartan dogs."he said as they smiled excited and ready to take on Chief training.

"But isn't military training takes years?"asked Missile.

"Yes,but dogs learn faster than humans and since you are experienced fighters it won't take much,I bet that by the day Weed fights Hougen you'll be full fledged Spartans."he said as they nodded with excitement. "Alright let's get ready to work."

And day and night,non stop,non rest they kept training learning new moves,how to manage combat knives,how to avoid,how to take cover,run faster then usual,jumping higher than any dog could do,using their sixth sense for any type of danger and even stealth skills like assassination,airssassination and even assassination with an object and even how to be hidden in the shadows. Amazingly it only took them six days and now they were fullfledged spartans.

"I'm amazed by your progress,you four did better than any normal marine could do,you have proven to be great spartans and even though you fought me and I beat the hell out of you you stood back up and defeated me,that's a real spartan spirit never dropped from a fight,the only thing tha can drop you is death. That's why I'm honored to give you this official UNSC badge."Chief announced as he showed them a collar with the UNSC badge hanging and their names written in the collar with a code number.

John-120,Jet-094,Missile-113 and Sasuke-101.

"You are now official UNSC spartans."said Chief as he greeted them

"Sir yes sir."the four of them exclaimed at the same time.

And then the five spartans continued their way to meet Weed and his pack.

* * *

**Cool ha. What you think spartans dogs. Stay tuned for Chapter 5 where they meet Weed at last.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Chief meets Weed**

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

He traveled a lot and at last Tesshin and a huge amount of the Koga dogs joined Weed. Tesshin taugh him the Battouga techniques and non stop he practiced a lot. Now they were hidden in a place were Hougen couldn't find them,ther he met Ben and Cross Ken's parents and Kurotora and his two other sons who where relative to Kagetora and his last cousin Shigure while the other three were killed by Hougen's brother Genba. They made it so far and in their way they met Moss and his son Jaguar and their followers. Now Weed was decided that next thing he'll do is to save his father.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

As the four spartans traveled through the forest Chief got a surprising sight. Hougen and a lot of his followers and besides Hougen two dogs were dragging an injured one. And it looked like the blue pup but bigger and it had three scars on the base of his forehead. When John saw the Chief looking at that direction he was surprised too.

"That's Gin!"he exclaimed in a low tone to avoid detection.

This got the attention of Missile,Jet and Sasuke. Chief knew what to do so he created a plan.

"You four go find Weed and stay in communication."said Chief.

"Why? What are you gonna do Chief?"asked John.

"I'm gonna save Gin of Hougen."Chief answered as ordered.

The four of them didn't reply and nodded in comfirmation and did what told.

"Becareful Chief."said Sasuke.

As they left to find Weed Chief activated his active camouflage and turned invisible and slowly he approached towards the enemy army. He successfully gained enough distance besides Hougen. Surprisingly a dog started talking.

"Hougen I sense someone watching us."the dog said.

"Ahh shut up you fool if he ever try something we kill him like always."Hougen said.

Chief was very annoyed by Hougen's arrogance and without second thoughs he instantly dropped a small smoke bomb he crafted and then a cloud of smoke emerged in the place making every dog to cough even Hougen. Chief used promethean vision and looked for Gin. When he finds Gin he ran quikly to him and beat the crap out of the dogs that were dragging him he then picks Gin up and when he sees Hougen in the smoke cloud he got close enough and stabbed Hougen in the leg with the knife with amazing force making him scream in agony. At that every dog in his pack screamed like the cowards they were and Chief escaped with Gin safely without being detected.

* * *

**(Hougen's POV)**

When he felt the pain spreading in his leg he got angry instantly. And when the smoke cloud disappeared he looked for his attacker. Unsuccessfully he doesn't find it and when he got sight of Gin missing he goes in deep rage and killed the two dogs that were dragging him as punishment for failure. Everyone started to trumbled in fear at his level of rage.

"You lot better find whoever did this and bring them both to me and NOW!"he ordered as some of his followers went to find the attacker.

* * *

**(Gin's POV)**

He didn't know what had happened but somehow he knew that he was away of Hougen. Gin started to wake up and he was in some weird cave that he never knew of. He then looked at his surroundings he tried to stand up but fell in the process when he heard a unknown voice.

"Carefull you don't want to injured yourself now."the stranger said.

He turned his head to see the most unnatural thing he has seen. A human with a green armor from head to toe and golden visor covering his face,with strange weapons and that stood 7 feet tall was standing right besides him. He had never seen a human that big nor weird looking like that. He growled at him slightly but the human calmed him.

"No need to be alarmed Gin I'm not gonna hurt you."the human said.

"You...you know me?"Gin asked surprised.

"Yes your friend John told me all about you."he answered.

"You..."he was about to say but the human interrupted him.

"And yes I can understand you. To make it short my name is John-117 Petty Officer from the UNSC Navy also known as Master Chief but they call me Chief."the Chief said.

"your named John,well that's a surprise. Tell me where am I and what are you?"Gin asked.

Chief soon decided to tell once against the whole story of the UNSC like he told John with all the details and his childhood. When you Chief end up his story he told Gin of how he got here and everything he went through from when he arrived to how he saved Gin. Gin stood up and started to speak when Chief was done.

"Thank you Chief...for everything you've done."Gin thanked the Chief.

"I just did my duty. You better stay here and rest I've gotta reached John and the others to meet up with your son."Chief said excusing himself.

"Don't worry I'll be fine you go and help my son. When I fell better I'll catch up with you."Gin said as he laid down and rested.

And with that said Chief dashed away tracking his spartan team.

* * *

**(John's POV)**

They went walking looking every place to find Weed and his pack. They searched every single space,corner and even nearby caves. But then their luck began to come.

"Hey I see them,their up there."said Sasuke pointing out the direction.

"Nice work 101 let's move towards there."John ordered as they followed.

Thanks to their spartan training they ran faster than usual and within seconds they''ve reached the large hideout that was occupied by the Ouu dogs. When they arrived they stopped before they could enter to avoid any misshap,they slowly walked to the entrance and Sasuke interrupted them.

"Wait I'll go first,after all Chief said I qualify in stealth better."Sasuke offered.

"Great idea we stay behind you if something happens."said John confirming.

As Sasuke approached the entrance he peek out to stay on the safe side and when he sees everyone is either laying in the floor or talking at each other. Sasuke revealed himself and with a serious tone he starts to speak.

"Excuse me is Weed here?"he asked politely just to gain a lot of growls.

"Sasuke is that you?"everyone stopped as they heard GB speak.

"GB?"Sasuke asked.

"Hey Weed Sasuke is here!"exclaimed GB making Weed reveal himself.

"Sasuke it's you!"he said.

"Yes it is..."Sasuke was stopped by Jerome.

"Weed becareful it could be a trap."Jerome said accusingly.

"Stand down soldier."said a new voice.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice when a certain German shepherd steps in with two Borzois on his side. Reika,Hiro and Rocket were the most surprised at this.

"Is that anyway to treat an ally."said the shepherd.

"Jo...John?"said Hiro.

"Bro...brothers?"said Rocket as well.

"Yes it's me alright."said John.

"Hello Rocket surprised to see us I see."said Missile.

Then everyone was amazed at the amazing turn of events. John,Missile and Jet the ones that were killed by Hougen are now standing in front of them.

"But...but you three an...and Hougen and..."said Weed without the right words to say it.

"Well we didn't we were saved by Chief that's what happened."said Jet.

"Who?"said Ken.

"Oh you'll see him when he arrives to help us."said Sasuke.

"I can't wait to meet him he sounds like a strong male."said Weed happy.

"He is so don't expect him to soon neither."said John.

Weed was now excited to see who Chief was,he sounded like someone who could help greatly in the fight against Hougen.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

He tracked them down very easily and he arrived in time at the hideout but he then sees his spartan team talking to someone and he decided to advanced to them. So now it was Chief's turn to introduce himself.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

When everyone was talking about their plans heavy footsteps could be heard coming outside of the hideout. Everyone was astonished by the sudden noice just then they were prepared to whatever jumped out. But neverless the biggest surprise was exactly in front of them. Then what appeared in their faces was a gigantic human dressed in a green armor from head to toe with a golden visor covering its face,eqipped with strange weapons and was looking at them all. Everyone started to growl at it just to hear Smith start speaking.

"That's him that's the human I spoke off."Smith said making everyone to gasped.

Some of the dogs were a little terrified others were growling fiercefully at the human. Just then Kyoushiro jumped to attack the freakish human.

"KYOUSHIROOOO!"screamed Weed.

"DIE!"said Kyoushiro as hi prepared to bite the human.

But to his surprise the human grabbed Kyoushiro with amazing reflexes and then threw him away. Jerome was furious at this he started to attack the human just to be attacked by John instead. Everyone was surprised at this,why did John protected the human?

"Just what on earth are you idiots doing."said John as he,Missile,Jet and Sasuke stepped in front of the human defensively.

Then Jerome looked at their collars it had numbers an the badge had the words UNSC in it.

"No we are too late."said Jerome as everyone looked at him. "Look their collars."

Everyone saw their collars and saw the stuff written John-120,Jet-094,Missile-113 and Sasuke-101 and the badge that said UNSC.

"That's the UNSC,they've been captured by him."said GB pointing at the human.

"What on earth are you talking about?"asked Jet.

"Smith told us that this human was trying to experiment on him,wellat least that what he saw he was doing."said Weed.

"Ridiculous,Chief is not like the other humans he is a hero."said Sasuke.

"Okay,Sasuke I know you are dumb but that's the dumbest thing ever."GB said.

"I'm not dumb."Sasuke complained.

"Oh yeah count."GB dared.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20..."said Sasuke quickly.

"Ahh he's counting!"said GB surprised.

"Allright everyone shut up."demanded Weed. "You four why did you bring a human to us?"asked Weed.

"If I may interrupt Weed,I'm here to help you out against Hougen."said Chief.

"You...can understand us?"asked Weed.

"Yes and I do not intent to harm anyone here."said Chief.

Weed was amazed that the human understood them and not only that he was being polite to them without a sign of thread.

"Weed I know I have trust issues but you can't expect us to trust...that...human."said Jerome.

"Jerome is right Weed we are dogs and he is a human,remember they've killed a lot of us."said GB.

"GB is right and after the way they attempted to destroy paradise from us."Ken said.

"I had my problems with my owner before,but I don't think trusting him would be the smartest thing."said Cross to support her son.

"I'm not asking you to trust me that quickly but to allow me to help you in all the possible ways,besides I do understand what humans had done to you in the past. But just to be off key there I'm not like them."Chief said with all his calm.

Weed was surprised at Chief now,he didn't even countered aggresively after all those comments each of his pack made. He was indeed curious about Chief but in a goodway.

"If you want to help,start by gathering some food for our pack. I don't trust you enough to help us against Hougen."he said in a stern voice.

"Alright,I'll gather enough food for all of you. The four of you come on."Chief said while John,Missile,Jet and Sasuke followed him.

"Hey were you four going?"asked GB.

"We are following Chief,he lead us now and we respect him deeply."said Jet.

"But Weed is our leader here."said GB.

"Well Chief is ours and we follow his orders."said Sasuke.

"Brothers wait!"said Rocket.

"See you later brother."said Missile while they disappeared from sight with the human.

"Let them they don't know what they are getting into."said Jerome.

Weed was giving out a lot of thoughs about Chief,somehow he felt that Chief was willing to help them. But now he had to save his father.

"Alright just like we planned let's go save my father."Weed said as they head ou to save Gin.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

As they went through the forest into an unknown area the four spartan dogs were confused at first.

"We are we going Chief?"asked Jet.

"I wanted to make a small stop first."Chief said as they arrived to a small cave.

When they entered they saw Gin trying to stand in the cave.

"Gin."said John.

"John?"said Gin as he fell.

"Easy Gin let me help you with that."said Chief as he took a ealing spray on Gin all over his body.

Gin felt the spray taking effect making his wounds to stop aching an then he felt Chief grabbed his broken legs.

"Hold still this will hurt a lot"said Chief as a warning.

He twisted the legs in some way that Gin screamed painfully by the pain feeling his broken tendons pop back in place. Then Chief used a special shot into his broken bones areas and within seconds he felt all the pain he had vanished completely.

"Okay now try to stand."said Chief.

Gin did so and amazingly he was completely cured. He was amazed,the broken bones back in their place the wounds stopped aching and it was thanks to Master Chief's handy work.

"Impressive,I feel even better than I used to feel."said Gin "Thanks Chief,I don't know how I can repay you."

"Being careful next time would be enough. I bet you are hungry. Here eat this apple you'll regain energy."said Chief as he handed the apple to Gin.

"Thanks Chief-san I appreciate all your help. I'm gonna stay here for awhile I don't want to roam around knowing that they might be looking for me."said Gin as he ate the apple.

"Good idea we better find some food for Weed and his pack. He doesn't trust us much yet but we still handing our hands in any way possible."said Chief.

"I'm sure he will trust you sooner or later but I'm far more concerned about what you told me you encountered. Do you think that there are more Floods around?"Gin said with concern.

"I hope not but I know that if there's one there's more,but we can take them,you don't worry,just stay here and relax. Let's go spartans."said Chief as they nodded and left Gin to rest.

As they went and hunted deers and birds they saw Jerome roaming around by his own with one of his ears torn off. Chief was puzzled by this,usually Jerome is the closest one towards Weed and now was roaming around alone with four new and different dogs. the five of them were at earshot and they could heard the conversation between him and the four shikoku dogs.

"Now that Weed had kicked me out of his pack I will help him from the shadows instead and I'm counting on you four to help me with this as well."said Jerome.

The four of them now were amazed that Weed kicked Jerome but now their concerned was to bring food to Weed's pack. As they arrived to the hideout the dogs were giving him nasty looks at Chief but he didn't bother as he was used to this. He was onced being dislike in the Infinity and later everyone respected him. He knew that this dogs would soon give in and accept him as an ally. He threw the dead deer to the dogs as the other four threw the birds and deers as well. Everyone was amazed at them five deers and a couple of birds they sure had to handed to this guys,good food that could last a lot.

"Go ahead and eat you have to be ready for the fight."said Sasuke.

"You'r not gonna eat?"asked Ben.

"No we had our meal already besides Chief trained us to to last long without eating,with just water."said Jet

"Water only? Are you alright living like that? How could you let him do this to you?"said Cross worried.

"That is the way to live better. Water is more important to your body than any food at,least is better if you eat fruits which provides energy to the body."said Chief.

"I'm not asking your opinion human?"Cross said in disgust.

"Although I don't like being directed as an enemy,I'm telling you a fact that might help you in need of a time were meat could be gone and you have nothing else to do. Sometimes is better to just listen than reply with disgust at someone who is trying to help."Chief said in a calmed voice.

"Hey you better watch your mouth human talk with respect to my mate."Ben said a little angered.

"I'm not being disrespectful sir,I'm just making a point that might save your lives in future times."said Chief as he walked away and sitted outside.

His four companions followed him and sitted beside him.

"Don't listen to him Cross he is just a human."said Ben to his mate.

However Cross did felt guilty at pointing Chief with that tone,he did made a good point and she countered him when he just try to help not only that she was eating the food he got for her and the rest of the pack and she treated him like he was an evil being.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed head once again to his hideout to be ready to head to Gajou as Mel told him about Gin being in Gajou and with Toube ho was unconscious but rescued in time to rest in their hideout. As they arrived they saw Chief,John,Missile,Jet and Sasuke sitting outside the Hideout.

"Hey,did you brough food like Weed ordered human?"asked Tesshin looking at Chief.

"You better eat too,before they eat everything."said John.

As they entered they saw the feast they brought and they digged in as soon as possible. Weed was confused of how they did that amazing hunt.

"How do you brought that much food that easily?"asked Weed.

"Well Chief here trained us with the way of the spartan."said Jet.

"Spartan?"asked Weed with curiosity.

"Oh yeah,well let me tell you the same story that Chief told John."said Missile as he started with Chief's name,code name and rank and then he started with the UNSC story and everything else with the exact details that they were told including childhood and the events he experienced when he arrived and when they started together but they left out Gin's part as a surprise.

Weed was now amazed of what kind of human he was standing in front of. A hero,a true legend that lived a nightmare against an alien race and still survived all this time. Weed was never amazed by a human this great and brave. Unkown to htem everyone in the pack heard the story as well the amazing story that told you about everything and more they needed to hear from the Chief. Now everyone was truly ashamed of treating him badly and Cross couldn't take her blame of her that she ran outside and hug Chief crying. Chief hugged her back and tells her.

"Is okay there's no need of that."Chief said calmed.

"I'm sorry Chief,I'm so sorry."she said in tears.

"Don't worry I knew that it was too much to bare."said Chief as he stood and Cross wiped her tears away.

"Chief?"Weed asked as Chief looked at him.

"Can...can you...can you train me or us to be spartans?"asked Weed.

Chief looked at them and they were hoping for him to accept the request. Chief walked away to the side of the ledge and turned to face them.

"We'll start first thing in the morning and you'll train hard non-stop,non-rest only do."he said.

"Sir yes sir."everyone said except for John,Missile,Jet and Sasuke.

And then everyone rested to start early for their spartan training.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Stay tuned for Chapter 7 where Gin is secretly trained by the Chief. And then Gin meets with his son.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Training difficulties.**

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

Master Chief awoke everyone early to begin the training. This was a new experience to everyone,to wake up early and working out early specially since they were dogs. As soon as they were taken to the training field Chief design for John,Missile,Jet and Sasuke they began by running around the field 50 times around without resting. Later he put them to run in the obstacle course for 30 minutes. He then gave them 10 minutes of rest,and then he put them to repeat the process again 2 more times. After finishing the first portion of the training Chief asked to John to take over him for the day.

"John can you take it from here? You know how I did it so do the same progress I did with you guys. Alright?"said Chief to John.

"Sure thing Chief."John answered.

"And if anyone slowdown,motivate it."Chief added.

"Don't worry Chief. You can count on me."John assured.

Chief left the place and let John take it from here.

* * *

**(John's POV)**

John did as Chief told and began with the second portion combat skills. John put up Jet,Missile and Sasuke in different portions of combat and John put himself on offensive. As they finished up each time a group switch from combat fields to another and so it was on and on for 12 full hours and after that they went for the third portion of training witch envolved the only thing dogs weren't used to,weaponry. John showed them the combat knife considering that Chief knew dogs couldn't handle guns. They spent 6 hours fighting with combat knieves and learning the different ways to use one,even Akame,Tesshin and the Koga dogs learned a lot of differents ways they never knew,that they even started to ask themselves if John-117 or Chief was a ninja and he never told them or something. After finishing they got a 15 minutes of rest to drink water and eat fruits. Then they did the final portion of the training that concentrated on the sixth sense or the early warning sense that allows you to sense any upcoming attacks even the sneakiest one. They were instructed on how to activate that hidden sense. They spent the rest of the day doing it so. And at the next day the same process all over again but today trouble started to come as they trained.

* * *

**(GB's POV)**

He was already tired from Day 1 and do it all over again he started to think that Chief hate it them but then again Weed was like he was ready for more. He didn't understood that kid,he was fully energized and ready for anything,that was one truly energy filled pup. But GB was already tired,heck even Ben and Cross were ready for more and they only took like 35 minutes of rest maximum considering they only stopped 3 times for rest. First rest 10 minutes,second rest 15 minutes and third rest 10 more minutes and then it was hours filled with running and fighting. While running GB fell to the floor hoping they allow him to rest at least 5 minutes but when John came.

"Get up soldier! You wont rest till we say you rest,so MOVE!MOVE!MOVE!"screamed John while GB got up and resumed running.

He felt like they were torturing him like never before. He was gasping for air he even slowed down. Sasuke ran to his side and even his friend screamed at him.

"RUN FASTER,COME ON,LET'S GO,GO,GO,GO! YOU CALL THAT RUNNING,ONLY YOU MAGGOTS RUN THAT SLOW!,MOVE!"yelled Sasuke making GB to raise his speed.

That does it. He was beat up in the training. He knew he wouldn't make it but if he slow down he was gonna get screamed at again for the 10th time. Yeah he occasionlly felled or slowed. After they finished the first portion he felt his body aching while they rested,they drank water but GB was already beat. He couldn't take the training anymore and worst they still had 4 more days to train not counting the day they were doing. He was beat but then John called for portion two of training,he couldn't take it anymore,the yelling the strong excercises and little rest. He was about to say that he gives up but then he saw Weed preparing himself for next session so GB though that if Weed could do it so can he. GB stood up and prepared himself for the combat training,but with so much out of him he was begining to be clumsy at any combat style. He hardly landed a blow on the punching bag even the punching bag hitted him. He was yelled once more but by Jet this time.

"Oh come on,even my grandmother punches better than you so GET UP AND DROP AND GIVE 40 PUSH UPS!"yelled Jet.

GB was now scared of the way they treated him. Then John came and announced something.

"Starting today everytime one of you falls to the floor or stops to rest without authorization,you'll be doing the same thing our friend here is doing. No excuses."said John.

Now GB felt violated,as punishment for stopping more excercise. This was completely out of hand. Then he kept going doing his combat training and kept been punished for falling and stopping.

"FASTER,FASTER,YOU'R TO SLOW,FASTER!"yelled Missile the fast combat instructor.

GB was exhausted from keep sending blows with high speed and then Missile came and yelled at him.

"You think you can knock someone with that speed! Faster. Faster. I SAID FASTER SOLDIER!"yelled Missile.

"I can't."said GB out of breath.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! DO IT FASTER!"screamed Missile.

GB was about to cry,he felt that he was being hated by them and too avoid more punishment he raised his speed without noticing or seeing,his eyes filled with tears was blinding him. Then the bell saved him.

"STOP! Is time for your next session."said John.

"Come here and grab your knieves."said Sasuke

Everyone did as told and began their knife combat training. GB wasnt doing so well,he was too far from exhaustion and yet kept going. He kept being punished for failing and on and ond until they pass for rest. GB was depressed by now he was being yelled every single minute and he was definetly about to quit until Weed came to him.

"GB are you alright?"asked Weed.

"No,I just want to be alone for now."he asnwered.

"What is it?"he asked again.

"It just I'm being yelled at every singletime and that...that hurts me."he said crying slightly.

"But they are only motivating you."Weed said.

"Motivate me! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND,THE ONLY THING THEY HAVE DONE TO ME IS YELL AT ME AND PUNISHING ME FOR EVERY SINGLE STUPIDITY THAT HAPPENS TO ME! IF YOUR NOT WILLING TO SEE THAT THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!"GB said crying with anger and depression.

"GB there's a reason on why they yell at you. And I'm sure as hell is not just to make fun of you or punishing you,but if you'r not willing to accept that then what else do you want. Because Chief doesn't have to do this,but he is willing to train us for our own good."said Weed.

"WELL THEN,IF HE'S WILLING TO HELP,WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?"GB said in the same feeling.

"I don't know. But I know that whatever he is doing,is something important because he takes his job seriously."said Weed as he left GB.

GB though on Weed's work and now he was willing to give it a last chance. Everyone got called up for the last session and this was easy going considering this was just a matter of reacting on time. Day 3 came and they began with the same old process,GB felt weak and he still kept going he felt his adrenaline slightly different,his bones and muscles more different than usual and he felt his heart in the same rate of heartbeats instead of increasing. Was the training taking effect? He felt easy going from now on. He felt the same amount of energy every single hour. The whole day he could felt himself changing drastically. Day 4 was no different he could fill that each step he made running was a rest. His combat skills were changed from clumsy to a real warrior's and felt more confident. His defense,offensr,counter,stelath,agility and resistance along with power,strenght,speed and rflex increased out of the normal. The last two days were the best for him but at a certain point in the sixth day battling each others was a game changer,the tension builded up in GB's heart he didn't wanted to hurt anybody,and John could see it in GB his lack of believing was low. GB didn't believe he was strong enough against anyone yet. That gave John an idea that could help that out before the day could end he finished the last portion with 15 minutes to spare. Everyone was surprised at this but John then spoke.

"GB,I want you to step in front of me right now."said John with authority.

GB was scared of what John was gonna do but stepped in front of him as well.

"I want you to crawl from here to that flag the middle of the field,blindfolded,and..."John paused. "With Jaguar on your back."

Everyone gasped at the moment. GB carrying Jaguar on his back blindfolded to the middle of the field,he will get flattened in the 12th step for sure.

"But John sir,that much weight? He'll get squashed in the way"said Reika really worried.

"He'll do what I say and that's final. Jet,blinfold him."ordered John.

Jet blindfolded GB,and he felt really scared right now of what's gonna happen.

"Crouch."ordered John. "Jaguar get on top of him back on back."

Jaguar did as ordered and turned to be back on back with GB. GB felt Jaguar on top of him already and it felt like 3 giant boulders on his back. He felt his bones being crushed by Jaguar massive body,he was like 4 or 5 times bigger than him,counting on the muscles that also adds double times the weight,so yeah it was heavy.

"Now crawl."said John.

Everyone was laughing on how silly GB looks carrying Jaguar. GB was crawling with pain spreading in all his body he crawled,and crawled,and crawled. He stopped a second to rest.

"Don't stop now keep it going."John said.

"I don't think I can."GB said.

"Don't said that and keep moving."John kept saying.

"Wait let it John,let Jaguar squash him."said a dog making others to laugh.

"Just keep moving GB and you'll see."kept John saying.

GB was really tired and he was in pain he stops instantly and John kept pushing him to keep crawling.

"No,no,no,no,no don't you stop now and keep crawling. Come on keep crawling."John kept pushing.

"He's not gonna make it."said another dog.

"Come on keep it going. Keep it going."John said.

GB stopped again but John kept pushing him.

"I think this is it John I can't keep it up."said GB.

"No don't give me that quitter talk and keep moving. I believe in you son but I can't help you if you don't believe in your self now keep going. Keep going."John kept pushing him.

Then every dog stood not even saying any comment but instead looking very amazed with a face that said "I don't believe it." and started to walk behind them to keep watching the amazing but unbelievable event. They knew that something already happen but also saw what John was doing.

"Come on you can do it,you can do it,come on,come on,you can do it,you can do it."John kept saying.

"Are we in center field yet?"asked GB tired.

"Forget about center field and keep moving,keep moving,come on keep moving(X6)."John kept motivating GB into doing the impossible.

"Come on,YOU CAN DO IT!(X8)"John kept yelling. "Come on,KEEP GOING(X6),ONE MORE,ONE MORE."

Then GB fell to the ground completely tired.

"Please tell me I made it to center field,I can't do this anymore,this has to be center field."said GB out of breath.

"GB your not on center field."John said.

GB felt that he did all that for nothing.

"You're on the other side of the field."John said as he removed GB's blindfold.

GB couldn't believe his words he crawled from one side of a field to the other blindfolded and with Jaguar on his back.

"And all because you believed in your self. Now that's the way a real spartan thinks. He believes and never gives up,the only thing that stops your mission,your task is death,nothing more."said John to GB.

GB fell asleep knowing that all the training was over. He became a real spartan and all because John motivated him to believe. The next day he wakes up and reunites with the four spartans and Chief on time arrives on the reunion. To make an announcement when suddenly John told Master Chief about GB's failed attempt on the first two days of training. And when Chief spoke GB's world fell apart.

"GB,I'm notified that you had been off course in training."Chief said.

GB couldn't believe it John told on him.

"I can say,I'm impressed."Chief said making GB to come confuse.

"What?"he said lightly.

"John told me that even if you got punished on the way or yelled at,you kept going without giving up. That's what makes a true spartan,even when you failed in the attempt you kept going to overcome the test. And your work crawling on the field blindfolded with Jaguar on top of you,I'm honored to say that you did the only thing a real spartan do and that is to take on the challange."Chief said.

"Th...thanks Chief."said GB.

"And I'm proud to say that all of you are now spartans of the UNSC."Chief said as everyone in Weed's pack cheered in victory.

Everyone received a UNSC badge and spend 2 hours talking and practicing ready to take on Hougen.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed was happy to be a spartan now and he felt even more confident to fight Hougen. But then Chief called him quickly,when Weed came to Chief the entire pack paid attention.

"I've been abscent in the training cause I was secretly training someone I'm sure you'll be happy to meet. Why don't you come out now my friend."said Chief.

Then a shadow came walking by the place and as it came to life the mysterious dog spoke.

"Hello Weed."the voice said slowly.

Everyone gasped in surprise at knowing who it was.

"F...father?"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 7. Chapter 8 coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Father,son and the legendary battle.**

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

He couldn't believe his eyes,his father the one that he was searching for is standing right next to Chief.

"F...father?"said Weed.

"Yes Weed is me."reaplied Gin.

"FATHER YOUR HERE!"screamed Weed running towards Gin crying with joy.

Weed ran to his father and they both hugged crying with joy to finally meet each other after so long. Everyone was happy to see them both together at last,but now it was time to move towards Gajou to finally confront Hougen and his army. Weed was on the lead as usual while Chief and his spartan team (John,Jet,Missile and Sasuke) where on their side as the recon with Chief holding the battle rifle. After they arrived to the gorge everyone jumped including Chief's spartan team but Chief had to be behind cause they received an injured pup on their way and Chief had to carry it. But they were puzzled when Chief arrived to the gorge. They though that Chief wasn't gonna be able to jump it because of his heavy armor.

"CHIEF I GUESS YOU HAVE TO STAY THERE FOR AWHILE! WE'LL CONTINUE SO DON'T WORRY!"said Weed concerned.

But Chief ran backwards and then ran towards the gorge with a great inhuman speed and at their amazement Chief jumped with a great altitude that not even them could have matched. Everyone including his spartan team saw it with awe and great amazement as he landed easily on the other side. Everyone stood there shock at all the great things a human like him can do.

"O...kay I guess we...uh continue then."Weed said trying to find the words to explain what he saw.

They continued their way until they arrived Gajou,they saw the entire army of Hougen,each one of them was divided by three platoon leaders. One lead by Buruge also known as the God of death do to the fact that he cameback to the fight after being beaten,another by Kite known as the God of Wind do to the fact that he was quick and the other by Batto who they said he has the ability to see anyone at far distance and read their minds with the help of his so called Mind's Eye and the fact that he is blind. For Chief they were a bunch of show-off. Weed planned to attack immediately.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

Weed told to Chief that he should have support them if things got nasty. So far his spartan team was staying with him not counting that Gin and Akame were assisting along side them. Chief told them to stand down and only emerge when told and now wasn't the time,Chief wanted to see hougen's face when he saw the three dogs he killed and Gin alive. But now things started to go hard for Kyoushiro,he was handling Buruge well but Kyoushiro was highly outnumbered which was highly unfair until he got a call.

"Chief I need a small assisstance here."said Kyoushiro to Chief in the communicator that was in the collar.

"Don't worry I got you bro."said Chief with style.

He ran quickly towards the fight and every dog looked at the sthe strange human running with inhuman speed towards them. Chief tackled every dog in front of him while avoiding hitting Kyoushiro. While Kyoushiro injured some dogs as Chief Chief got sight of Buruge he ran towards the shocked dog. He knew that Chief was something else.

* * *

**(Buruge's POV)**

That human was like no other,it was big and strong,quick and powerful. Beating the crap out of his team. Then the human looked at him and it ran towards Buruge's direction.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

He ran towards Buruge and then because of the fact that he was in shock Chief managed to grab Buruge's head and made Buruge to stand down with great force. Buruge was looking at Chief's face and he could only see his reflection in the visor,he was terrified that as hard as he tried he couldn't see a face. Then Chief spoke.

"You better stand down or I'll make you stand down myself."said Chief.

"Yes human I'll do it but...but please...please let me be...LET ME BE!"yelled Buruge begging for his life.

Chief let go of Buruge and he let Kyoushiro fight him off. Kyoushiro beat the hell of Buruge and still let it live only because Kyoushiro admired Chief greatly and respected him after he heard Chief's story and was trained by him he looked at Chief like a father figure. Buruge changed because he could feel a great source in Chief so he left Hougen and decided to follow Chief instead. Chief was glad at what he saw but then a second call entered.

"Chief I need your help,Kite is stuck in the trees and there's a fire in the forest. But I can't see with the smoke covering the place."said Tesshin in the communicator.

"I'm on my way"said Chief.

Chief ran to the burning side of the forest and activated his promethean vision to see through the smoke. He could see two figures in the way,one was Tesshin and the other was stuck between two trees and the fire was catching up. Tesshin tried to help Kite but he was far to stuck,just then Chief ran into action towards the two dogs and then when Chief arrived things change.

* * *

**(Kite's POV)**

He knew he was gonna die so he stopped fighting and let time to take its course. Then he heard Tesshin said a named he didn't heard of.

"Chief,you made it."said Tesshin.

Just then Kite turned and saw the gigantic human hanging from one of the trees that Kite was stuck.

"Tesshin get out of here I handle him."said the human named Chief.

"On my way."said Tesshin as he left.

Kite was confused at first. But then saw what Chief started to do. With an a mazing strenght he opened up both trees making the space bigger. Then Chief grabbed Kite and put it on his armored shoulders.

"Why are you helping me,humans never helps a dog like me."said Kite.

"I'm not like other humans,unlike some humans I do what is right and kill if necessary."said Chief while running out of the forest.

Kite has never seen so much kindness in a day,in a dog it was something he needed to see but in a human that was a breaker of news that made Kite want to follow Chief instead of Hougen for good.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

He ran with Kite in his shoulder out of the forest. He reaches the outside of the burning place and putted Kite down in the ground gently and sprayed him with the healing spray on his bruises. Kite was taken where Buruge was as well. Chief then got a third call.

"Chief we need your medical help here."said Cross in the communicator.

"Sure thing stay where you are I'm on my way."Chief said as he ran towards his new location.

Chief arrives to his location and spotted Cross,Ben,Kurotora,Kagetora and Ken in the way. In the ground was Batto laying there injured from the hard fight against Ken and Kage (well the spartan training made them into very lethal duo for sure) and ran towards the blind dog.

* * *

**(Batto's POV)**

He saw everything so fast,his mental eye couldn't see the incoming attacks from the two Ouu dogs. But thhen his mental eye got sight of the gigantic human running towards him.

"Human,a human is coming,run for your lives,save yourselves."said Batto.

"Don't worry he's here to help."said Ken.

"Humans are not to be trusted."said Batto.

"This one is special,in a lot of ways."said Kagetora

The human reached to his direction and he could see him kneeling down before him. Then the human was getting a weird looking bottle and pressed the leaver and a substance was being sprayed all over Batto's bruises. Batto felt his wounds being recovered. Then he stood up and the human putted somekind of device in Batto's side of the head and something entered Batto's skull,it felt like a needle but then the feeling fade away but something new emerged. His sight was coming slowly,Batto was confused,his sight slowly was fading on as his view became completely clear his sight has returned by miracle of course his mind's eye was still there but now he could see. His white eyes then gained a pupil colored brown. Batto was amazed and he could see the human standing in front of him with a clear view. It was indeed big,but he wore a green armor from head to toe and his face covered by a golden visor. Battowas scared at the first 5 seconds but then the human spoke.

"Keep that device in there intact and you will be able to see again as long as you keep it in there."said the human as he left.

"Tanks Chief I'll call you if anything comes up."said Ken.

Chief. Batto remembered that name,the name of the human who gave him back his sight. He was more than greatful he was honored to follow Chief from this day forth.

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

He now had helped the three platoon leaders see the good side again and leave Hougen. Chief recognized a sudden scream saying.

"HOUGEN!"said Weed with an instant scream.

Chief knew that Weed was battling against Hougen so he advanced towards certain location. Chief arrived after a long run but it was too late,Hougen threw Weed on the running water and saw Jerome jump in to save him. The current was taking them away quick if that keeps dragging them they will drown for sure. Chief ran behind them looking for a way to save them but neverless it was too hard until then he saw them being held by a rock. Chief broke the ice with a single punch and jumped in the water,his height wouldn't allow Chief to go deep only his legs and the lower part of his torso were inside the water,thanks to his weight the current didn't pushed him. He picked both Jerome and Weed out of the water and Jerome was awake enough to see what Chief did.

"What are you planning now human? You can't save us both."said Jerome.

"you think that i did this like a fool,but if I didn't knew what I was doing I wouldn't be doing it."said Chief as he jumped on top of the rock.

Chief later putted Jerome on one shoulder and Weed on the other and later he jumped high in the air and used his thrusters to thrust himself up the hole he made and succesfully came out of the storming water. Chief laid both dogs on the ground and used one of his crafted smoke bombs and cut the top part. he put it on the ground and picked some rocks,he burned them with his thrusters and put them around Jerome and Weed. He then jumped on the water flow and took a little water and spread it around the burning rocks and then a big hot steam released and turned the smoke cloud into a hot steam that warmed Jerome and Weed within seconds. Jerome now saw in Chief's actions that this human was truly good.

"Chief."said Jerome.

Chief looked at him without saying a word.

"I was wrong about you. Clearly you are a good human,in fact I think your even a better protector for Weed than me. I hope you can forgive me for my actions."said Jerome admitting that Chief was a better warrior than him.

Chief got close to Jerome and he suddenly with ease and without Jerome knowing he removed the bullet on Jerome's leg and added the biofoam to seal the wound. Jerome was surprised at Chief for healing him from the wound of the bullet.

"Is all water under the bridge."said Chief as a way that he accepted his apology.

"Thank you,Chief."Jerome said before he rested.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed woke up from his near death and saw Chief sitting in one side and Jerome in the other asleep. And felt that he was really warm from the rest and then heard his pack calling his name.

"WEED! WEED! WEED!"yelled everyone at time to time.

They spotted the three of them and ran to their leader.

"Weed you're okay."said Mel.

"Yeah Chief here saved us."said Weed.

Jerome woke up and the first thing he saw was Weed looking at him. He though that maybe Weed was gonna ask him to leave but it didn't happen.

"Jerome."Weed said briefly.

Weed lokked at Master Chief and he remembered one of the things that he was told that Chief has experienced in the war.

"Jerome I want you to get back with us. It's just that...something in Chief's story made me realized something. And I want you get back with us it's just not the same without your tactics and helps."said Weed.

Jerome was puzzled by this,something in Chief's history made him change. He quickly responded.

"Yes,I will get back,and I promise I will follow your orders,the way I should have done when...well you know."said Jerome accepting the request.

Weed stood up and heard Chief talking to someone from his helmet.

"Are you positive. Alright I ackowledge that,thanks Sasuke."said Chief. "Apparently our friend Hougen has arrived to Gajou and Genba is with him."

"Alright everybody let's go to take back Gajou."said Weed as everyone screamed a scream of war.

* * *

**There's Chapter 8. Stay tuned for Chapter 9 the fight with Hougen at last. And Hougen still don't know about Chief.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Final fight and the nightmare begins.**

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed,his pack and the spartans arrived at Gajou and he was now prepared to fight Hougen. He then wanted to tell Chief something and it was about the fight.

"Chief can you come with me real quick,I want to tell you something."said Weed as Chief follows.

"What is it?"said Chief.

"You know that I don't like to kill anyone but since I know you have a higher sense of justice,I wanna entrust to you that if something happens to me,you take care of Hougen for me."Said Weed.

"Weed this is your fight,but I can do one thing,if your out of energy or something,I can take him on a battle to make him tired. Deal?"said Chief as he extended a hand.

Weed wouldn't believe it if he didn't hear it. Chief was gonna actually follow his orders by not finishing Hougen and let him handle him himself.

"Deal."said Weed as he reached Chief's hand and they shake hand and paw as agreement.

"Okay everyone let's get this over with."said Weed as his pack agreed.

They walked towards Gajou while Chief and his spartan team ot around and hide behind Gajou. Chief took out his sniper and looked through the scope to watch the match,while John,Jet,Missile and Sasuke where in different position hidden as well in status:Recon to watch the match. Gin and Akame where behind Weed. Hougen wasn't surprised after all Gin did escaped by mystery,but all he could think was to kill Weed then all of his pack and this dog so called Chief who he though was a complete coward after not showing up, maybe this so called legendary hero was a fraud. He smirked at that though and all he though about was to rip off this hero's head and hang it in a place as a trophy and tribute to this hero's death. Weed was thinking like a spartan,that no matter what a spartan never dies in a fight and even if it did it would be dying doing something to be remember for centuries,Weed was so certain that he wasn't nervious as before.

"So at last we decide who is the real winner. So what's that,a new owner?"said Hougen sarcastically.

"No is a badge to show that I am a true spartan."said Weed.

"Spartan? More Bullshit than ever,that's for sure."Hougen said as he laugh at his own joke.

Weed was calmed and focused on his obejective,exactly what Chief's training has taugh him.

"Enought with this crap Hougen and fight me like it is."said Weed in a voiced that could say that Chief's calmness was with him.

"What you said you little shit?"said Hougen as he quickly starts the fight.

Hougen started by trying and bite Weed in the neck,but Weed evaded like the light and stood behind Hougen. Hougen was surprised at his speed but tries to attack him again but Weed kept evading. Hougen was now angry at this.

"Quit playing games and fight like a male!"said Hougen angry.

He attacks again but Weed countered by evading and biting Hougen on the neck,strong enough to make him bleed. Weed jumped out and quickly ran to him to repeat the process. He did this seven times but at the eigth time Hougen grabs Weeds by the neck and slammed him in the ground,but Weed's training helped him there and he manouvered there and bit Hougen before he touched ground and jumped out in time to make Hougen to bury his head in the snow. Hougen was pissed and aimlessly attacked Weed and Weed blocked him,but Hougen saw it coming and grabbed Weed by the leg. He then starts slamming Weed in the ground by force,but because of the training he could resist even if he was bleeding and then he bit Hougen in the head a couple of times. But Hougen than saw it was pointless to keep slamming him in the ground so

he ran to a big rock and started to slam Weed in the rock. Everyone around was in shock except Genba and Chief and his spartan team.

"DIE...YOU...LITTLE...PIECE...OF...SHIIIITT!"said Hougen slamming Weed in the rock strongly and quick.

The rock was stained with Weed's blood but Weed was still holding strong but he was about to worn out so he bit Hougen in the head again and with an amazing strenght. Hougen yelled and he did the dirtiest thing he could have ever done. He called for his brother to assist. And Genba did so and grabbed Weed in one side while Hougen grabbed the other and together they slammed Weed.

"YOU COWARDS!"yelled Kyoushiro.

He ran to help but was stopped by Akame.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"yelled again in rage.

"This is Weed's fight and we should not intervine."said Gin.

"YOU'R CRAZY YOUR SON IS GETTING MASSACRED IN THERE!"countered in rage Kyoushiro.

"Call me a demon if you like but we can't interfere in a fight that is not ours to do."said Gin.

Genba then let's go of Weed and Hougen slammed with the head Weed towards the rock with a lot of use of strenght that made Weed bleed like a river in the head. Weed was out cold in the snow with his eyes open. And everyone in the Ouu pack started to cry.

"WEED!"screamed everyone.

Gin was shocked at seeing his son laying lifeless and was ready to accept his death until a voice came behind Gajou.

"So you think you win by cheating."said the voice.

Everyone looked at the source when the impossible came.

"Because all I see was the act of a coward."said John while Missile,Jet and Sasuke stood aside him.

"No imbossible...I killed you three and you,you piece of spy. How could you three still be alive."said Hougen in surprise.

"Chief,that's what happened."said Missile.

"He saved us."aid Jet.

"And you bet your ass he is gonna kick your head off."said Sasuke.

"Well then if he's such a hero where is he?"said Hougen.

"Why don't you ask him yourself. Chief!"said John.

Then a fifth figure appeared and it was the most surprising thing that Hougen saw. There he was a human not a dog but a human that stood easily 7 feet tall and had green armor from head to toe and a golden visor in the face. Hougen has seen humans but non like this and after the stuff he heard about him he did the normal thing a dog in his state of shock could do. He peed himself in the middle of the battle and it wasn't by mockery but by fear. Then Hougen spoke.

"I'm not scared of you."he said shaking lightly.

Then Chief jumped high enough to touch the sky and he then used his thrusters towards Hougen. He slammed the ground so hard that it created a small crater,and electricity shot out of the ground and the force made Hougen to send him back by five 10 feets away. Then Chief did the same but it was from the ground. Akame and Tesshin though that an ability like that could be usefull for a ninja. And Chief thrusted himself with amazing speed towards Hougen and it was so amazing that his feets where hovering from the ground,then forming a fist when he reached Hougen he punched Hougen in the face so strong that it send Hougen away far enough to make him slam against a tree hard enough to make his dorsal spine to brake. Then when Hougen opened his eyes he saw Chief dragging him again in the center of the arena and lift him up to make eye contact with Hougen. Hougen was now terrified as he looked at his reflection on the visor but was willing to put him to kill him in front of his Ohu companions to show the monster Chief was,he was willing to make the Ohu army to turn against him.

"Go ahead and kill me human,show them what you really are."said Hougen to Chief.

"I'm not the monster you think I am."said Chief as he throwed Hougen in the ground.

Weed unexpectedly stood up.

"HOUGEN,OUR FIGHT IS NOT OVER!"yelled Weed.

Everyone gasped at the sudden surprise.

"He's all yours Weed."said Chief as he stood again aside his spartan team.

Weed ran towards Hougen and did his amazing Battouga.

"This is it."said GB.

Weed was going towards Hougen but Hougen dodged the attack. Everyone gasped at knowing that Weed lost.

"I did it,i dodged the Battouga."said Hougen.

But Weed then remember certain details about what a spartan was all about and one of those things is that you could control all your moves as you like. Weed then tilted himself hard to the left and he was able to turn around towards Hougen.

"HOUGEEEEEEN! THIS BATTOUGA IS STILL NOT DEAD!"said Weed controling his Battouga.

And then he decided as a spartan to use his spartan skills to make his Batouga to spin faster than usual. Now Hougen was scared of what the human tough Weed. Then Weed with amazing force he bite through Hougens skull shaddering it. And blood came out as it is and Hougen dropped down on the floor. As Weed touched the soft snow and landed on his feets with perfect accuracy and balance. Everyone cheered at Weed's victory but then Hougen stood up looking like a devil and glared at Weed. Gin told him to finsh Hougen off. But Weed refused and Gin offered himself to do it as he grabbed Hougen by the neck to kill him but Weed then tackled his father out. Everyone gasped at this.

"No one will kill him,if we kill him that won't make us any better than him. Killing him will make us more like him. That's not true justice,that's being a monster."Weed said.

Everyone was amazed at his speech. Then Gin came and agreed.

"You'r right son. That's not the true sense of justice. Weed,you have surpassed me. From now on you will be the leader of Ouu."said Gin as he bowed.

Everyone bowed to Weed. Then Weed was then named the leader of Ouu. Then Hougen stood on top of Gajou.

"You little piece of shits. Your little kindness is not gonna change me not now not ever,go ahead let me live but I'll be back to kill you all and you Chief you will pay."said Hougen as he laughed.

Genba was now afraid of his brother,he was totally insane by now. Then Chief grabbed the Sniper and clicked.

"Chief what are you doing?"asked Weed a little enraged.

But then the worst came. Hougen stopped laughing and started make choking sound. He was moving in a very creepy and unnatural way that even his choking noises sounded like a monster. Then Hougen screeched with an unnatural noise that sounded like a drowning monster. Then Chief aimed to Hougen's head and he pulled the trigger. The bullet hits Hougen's head making it to explode. Then Hougen's headless corpse came rolling down the pile of rocks.

"CHIEF YOU FOOOL!"yelled Weed.

Then Chief reached to the corpse and with his hands he broke through Hougen's chest.

"STOP IT NOW!"yelled Weed.

"Stop,he knows what he is doing."said Sasuke holding Weed.

But Weed broke from Sasuke's grip and charged at Chief.

"CHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEFFFFF!"he yelled ready to tackle Chief but was halted by the sudden surprise.

Chief pulled out a squid like creature from Hougen's body and the creature was moving its tentacles. Then Chief crushed it with his hands and it exploded. John,Missile,Jet and Sasuke ran aside Chief and observed the corpse and the rest of the creature.

"Just as I though. The Floods are here."said Chief.

"The...the...Floods?"said Weed as every Ouu dog and the rest of Hougen's army including Genba gasped in horror.

The nightmare that the Chief had fought through the galaxy was now invading Ohu.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. See you in Chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:The fight is not over.**

* * *

**(Master Chief's POV)**

Chief knew that the Flood are now in Ohu,and strangely one was inside Hougen. But he had to know how long it was inside. He walk right up to Genba,Genba was a little scared of Chief but Chief just scanned him. Genba was clean of Flood infection,but still he had to know how much did Hougen had it.

"Genba,listen you have to tell me everything you know of your brothers behavior. You have to cooperate,Floods are not laughing matter you know,right now the entire planet's fate is in your paws and only you can forbid the disaster that is about to break. So you have to fill us in with any strange behavior that Hougen went through."said Chief.

"But how?"asked Genba still afraid.

"Floods often make a normal being do stuff that are out of the normal,and Hougen had become even weirder in the moment."said Sasuke.

"Just tell us how long has it been that Hougen started to bahave strange."said Jet.

"Well when we were just pups about 6 months old we had a breeder once and he left us to starve to death. We were really hungry,my brother was very smart but then he had the crazy idea of eating the other dogs that were with us back then,when our breeder returned we were a year old and he then had the idea of eating our human. I wasn't as smart as him but I did thought that it was very crazy."said Genba.

"How old are you now?"asked Chief.

"We...well I'm 4 years old now."said Genba looking at Chief.

"Tha's not good."said Chief.

"Of course not it means there's had to be even more now."said Missile.

"Not that,is the time. The only way a Flood had to be inside someone that many years it has to be that the Flood inside Hougen was an egg inside him."said Chief.

"Wait you don't mean..."said Ken disgusted.

"The Flood grew inside Hougen. Of course he was gonna eat dogs and humans. That way the Flood can feed on the intelligence of the being's brain"said Chief.

"EEEEWWWW."said the Ohu dogs and the rest of Hougen's pack.

"That explains his brain eating issue."said Genba.

"Genba can you take us to that place,we need to investigate that place. And your the only one who is to blame if you play any tricks."demanded Chief.

"Surething right this way."said genba as he was ready to lead Chief to the shed he grew.

"Chief. Wait you can't trust him. You know who are we dealing here."said Weed.

"Weed as much as I hate to blame,if you don't trust him you can be another risk for this world to end,your decisions affect us all Weed,same if you don't kill someone."said Chief.

"Oh so now it's my fault?"said Weed angry.

"No,but you have to make some sacrifices to make a better world. The world is not color pink Weed,ther were times were everyone wanted peace in the world but at a moment of crisis everything is doomed. For all we know in the future peace still doesn't exist and it's hard for it to exist. The only thing that can make peace is by showing them the stuff they are playing with. Right now is your chance to make every member of Hougen's pack fight with you. Moments like this are the best way to gain anyone's trust."said Chief.

"I'm not gonna fight with those monsters. We Ouu dogs only allow good dogs in our team."said Weed with anger towards Chief's decision.

"And you said you wanted peace. Okay everyone who is willing to help us defeat the Flood come with us,but if your gonna stay with your leader then I hope you survive on your own. Now whoever wants to comes follow me and my spartan team."said Chief as he followed Genba.

Eventually every Ohu dog including Gin went behind with Chief and the rest of Hougen's pack to fight the Flood.

"Wait don't tell me your following him now,you two father? But why?"said Weed tearing a little.

"I'm sorry son but Chief had fought with this things and not following him would be a bad thing for us."said Gin.

"Just leave I don't need you guys anyways,I can fight them on my own. I'll wait for their arrival and kill them,after all I'm trained."said Weed turning away from Gin.

"Sorry son but..."said Gin.

"JUST GO ALREADY!"snapped Weed at Gin.

Gin just felt a little hurt and went to follow Chief. As they ran through the forest they arrived at their destination and boy it was ugly.

"Here we are. Is uglier than I remember."said Genba looking at the shed.

"The Floods must have made it their home already. Alright everyone put on the masks I gave you."said Chief as they putted their masks.

Chief attached some daggers at the dogs so they can use it in their paws considering that their mouth were covered. Chief knocked the gates down and they were now witnessing the place now,it looked like the horror with a strange looking parasite pods and the gaseous chemicals floating around the place. Everyone was relief that they could breathe with their masks on. Then the horror started thousands of Floods in combat form started to appear and charged at them. Chief started to shoot at them quickly and Every dog was attacking with their daggers while Genba's pack and Genba stayed behind considering they weren't trained to fight Floods. Chief using his assault rifle blew the heads of some Floods. While Ben despite he was blind was swinging his dagger and perfectly cutting the throats of the Floods,thanks to the training he was able to sense them then Chief threw the same device that he used on Batto towards Ben and the device landed perfectly on Ben's head. He felt the same sensation that Batto felt and when his vision came clear he saw how hideous the Floods were.

"HOLY SHIT THIS THINGS ARE WAY UGLIER THAN I EXPECTED!"said Ben as he decapitated a Flood.

But the Flood still was alive until Ben yelled.

"OH NO WAY YOU BASTARD WHEN I SAY YOU DIEEE YOU...FUCKING...DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!he said as he stabbed the Flood several times.

The Flood was now dead for sure. Reika had her problems she was trying to avoid as many Floods possible till one screeched at her fiercefully and she closed her eyes and swung her dagger and the Flood fell dead.

"Did I hit it?"she asked as she opened her eyes to see her dagger and saw that she stabbed the Flood's main core.

Ken was disturbed by this. The hideous faces and the disturbing screams they made was too much to bear but he knew that Kagetora was with him so he felt confident that his best friend is backing him up,he even saw his mother killing them without having problem.

"WOOO DIE YOU PICE OF SHIIIIITT!"yelled Cross.

Well she was enjoying killing the Floods. Smith had ease thanks that Chief builded him a mechanic leg for him to walk on all fours again and he was either stabbing or crushing them with his metal paw. Gin was killing Floods as it is but then a Flood with quick reaction swung rapidly its blade like hand and for Gin this was the end but then the arm of the Flood blew up as his head and torso did the same. Gin turned to see Chief reloading his sotgun from saving Gin before time.

"Thanks Chief."said Gin.

"Don't mention it."said Chief.

GB was having the best time of his life,he felt for the first time that he was usefull and a great warrior when he killed a Flood everytime. Jerome was waiting for something exciting to happen and was now finally doing a big duty as a spartan. John was killing five Floods at a time easily,Missile,Jet and Rocket thanks to their synched skills they manged to make some Floods to die instantly. Sasuke was sticking in walls from time to time striking Floods like there was no tomorrow he even got a clear stike by killing one in the air. Tesshin was dodging and making the Floods to hit other Floods and at the same time he killed any Flood who tried to use a stealth like techniques. Akame was using his daggers and at the same times some throwing knifes that Chief gave him,he aimed at their heads but everytime he missed he use his dagger to kill them. Kyoushiro recklessly was only cutting the Floods heads off. Hiro was lucky to be big as he was able to knife them easile. Moss and Jaguar eather they tackled the Floods or they used their massive bodies to crush them. Mel was young but he managed to stabbed them from behind thanks that he was a small target towards any Flood. Hook was using his surroundings to make the Floods fall for a trap and he manage to stabbed them with the dagger. Then Chief made a calling.

"Everyone get out now."said Chief as everyone followed.

Chief knocked down some containers inside the shed he then threw a grenade inside and yelled.

"Fire in the hole!"he screamed as everyone backed away. Then the Floods were screeching as more appeared and as the second passed the grenade explodes with the container as the entire shed blew up making some Floods reamins to fly all over the place burning. Some Floods fell dead to the floor while burning while others were blown apart. As their screeches were decreasing some of them were trying to run away but died as they burned. Everyone got out of cover and saw the burning hell of Floods destroyed at last. Everyone cheered knowing that they destroyed the main source of Floods appereance but now they have to kill those Floods that made their way all around Ohu.

"Great job everyone now we need to find the Floods that went all over the place."said Chief as he continued his way.

"Hey but what about us?"said Genba.

"In time like this,it required at lot of help. You'll be trained to be spartans as well but only because we need more help and this is a time that no one can be left behind."said Chief.

"You'll be trained only if you promise to follow our rules."said Gin.

Genba didn't took it lightly but he knew that if he wanted to survive the nightmare he had to give upbeing evil and join Ohu.

"Alright,but I want to follow Chief before I follow Ohu."said Genba.

"Deal."said Gin as they continue their way.

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

He was alone in Gajou waiting for the Floods but all he felt was sadness as he though that his pack was now out there doing a big mission with Chief that he started to think that maybe Chief was right. He though that but he snapped out of those thoughs as he heard a certain screech. Then a lot of screeches. Weed turned and saw fifteen Floods crawling down of Gajou and the one that stood on top was different it had a black suit,kind of the same that Chief had under his armor and this one roared instead,Weed though that this one was an alpha then the Floods started to attack. Weed ran away knowing he couldn't fight this Floods.

"What have I done I need to find Chief and fast."said Weed as the Floods pursued him.

* * *

**Oh boy in what trouble has Weed gotten into. Stay tuned for Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Weed's first UNSC contact.**

* * *

**(Weed's POV)**

Weed ran fast to get away from the Floods and he was getting tired of running. He had to fight somehow not just runaway with his tail between his legs like a puppy but to fight like the spartan he was. Well after the way he snapped at Chief he just though that he wasn't spartan material,he though that Chief would be mad for sure after the whole situation before. All those thoughs faded when he heard a voice.

"Chief do you read? Any...do you co...this is Com...er Lasky I re...this is Commander Lasky over. Is there any spartan nearby?"said the voice called Lasky.

Weed remembered that name,that was that UNSC human that John told him while telling Chief's story,the guy who helped all the way Chief when he confronted the Didact. Weed came close to the voice but saw a small device saying those words instead. Weed knew it was a communicator and quickly he ran to it and started talking while he pressed the button.

"This is Spartan Weed-180 I copy your call Commander."said Weed.

He was a little nervous talking to another human besides Chief.

"Weed-180? Are you new in the spartan program?"asked Lasky.

"Umm...yes? Ahh Chief trained me and my team...sir."said Weed even more nervious.

"Chief trained you? Without augmentation? Well is Chief,he can make impossible things possible. Anyways is John-117 there?"asked Lasky.

"No sir he is with my team fighting the Floods."said Weed.

"Floods? Where are you guys?"asked Lasky.

"I would feel better if you asked that to Chief. I don't feel very comfortable to talk about it specially in a moment like this."said Weed.

"Make sense. Well Weed do you know where Chief is?"asked Lasky.

"I'm searching for him I'm in a divided section from him."answered Weed.

"Well make sure you get there alive. Do you have weapons there,any ammunitions left?"asked Lasky.

"Umm...unfortunately I'm all out of ammo sir."lied Weed.

"Do you have any knife or something?"said Lasky.

"Yes I do have a knife."said Weed.

"Well use that,but becareful Spartan,hand to hand combat with Floods all alone is risky. Do you have all your equipment?"asked Lasky.

"Yes kinda. I just need to avoid the Floods chemicals."said Weed as he spotted an un-used mask to avoid contact with the Flood's chemicals.

"Well I'll be in touch. Find Chief and make sure he get's the communicator we are speaking with."said Lasky.

"Sure thing sir I'll be sure he get in contact with you."affirmed Weed.

"Good. Lasky out."said Lasky as he logged off.

Weed now had an official UNSC mission and it was to find Chief. He kept running until he was halted by a Flood that appeared in front of him. It was one only so Weed advanced to attack it. The Flood ran towards Weed and it swung its blade-like hand to him. Weed evaded the attack he instantly jumps to the Flood and used his knife by throwing it towards the Flood. It landed on the Floods head perfectly and the Flood fell dead. Weed put on the mask and retrieved his knife from the Flood with his paw with a lot of effort. He got his knife and looked around to see if he could use something to attach his knife somewhere. He finds a dead body as he tracked down. The body was of a UNSC marine,he inspected the body and found an arm armor and it has a hidden knife slot attached to it. Weed put it himself the armor on his leg and it closed quickly to his leg. Weed putted the knife in the slot that was located on top of the armor. As he attach it the knife quickly thrusted itself back on the armor. Weed felt weird with the gray arm armor now placed in his right front leg. He continued to run to find Chief on his trail but another Flood came out but it was a stalker form Flood and it was crawling in the tree. Weed jumped high and as he swings his right front leg,the knife appeared and successfully he kills the stalker Flood. Weed ran to another direction and another combat form appeared. But Weed was now ready and he charged at the Flood immediately. The Flood charged at the same time its screeches,they ran to each other but when they get close enough the Flood swung its arm to Weed. Weed jumped in the air but the blade like hand still made contact with him as he gets scratched from the impact. Weed yelled as he felt the creature's hand easily cuts his left hind leg. Weed quickly jumped to the Flood but as he goes for the kill another Flood jumps in and with the same results it scratches Weed's armed leg. Weed yelled once against in pain as he killed the first Flood. Then he did the same for the other one but as the Flood swung its hand,it scratches Weed in the left side of his torso. Weed quickly kills the Flood in pain. As the Flood fell dead,Weed started to limp away from the place. Blood was falling in the snow as Weed limped slowly to find Chief,then the worst came,a massive gigantic Flood on its tank form emerged from the forest. Weed was out of the forest luckily but now a Tank form Flood stood in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore,first he gets deeply injured from the last fight against Floods,and now the giant and strong form of the Flood even bigger and stronger than Kaibutsu appeared to fight. He was in no condition to fight now specially since a Flood like this requires the weapon that any dog couldn't use,fire weapons (guns). He limped away as fast as he could but the Flood reached him quickly and swung its massive hands hitting Weed and making him to slam against the tree. As Weed slide slowly to the ground the Flood charged again. It hit Weed once more but slamming him into a rock this time. Weed's body was aching horribly. He couldn't stand now,but the Flood now picked Weed and started to slam him against the ground a couple of times until then it threw Weed to the floor and with its arms it slammed them against Weed in the ground nearly crushing him. It kept doing it and at every time Weed could feel his body being flattened by a giant's hand. Weed felt numb he couldn't feel the pain anymore as the tank Flood kept crushing him. His hearing was lost and his sight was nearly to the end until something came to light a missile blew on the Flood's face. The Flood stopped attacking and then another one came again instantly making the Flood to lose its balance while another one and another one hits the Flood making it to fall dead for ever. Weed looked at the direction and saw two other spartans with a big weapon. One was wearing the C.I.O armor and it was Red/Steel while the other one was wearing a Vanguard armor and it was Blue/Steel. The two spartans approached Weed and aid him with the medic-kit. Weed felt his energy coming again his pain fading and his hearing and sigh coming to normal.

"There you go boy all better."said the C.I.O in a masculine voice.

"Look at this it has the UNSC badge that's odd,we better find Chief and quick."said the Vanguard in masculine voice also.

"Chief,I need to find him as well."said Weed.

Weed took his paw on over his mouth with wide eyes.

"Whoa I must be dreaming or hallucinating,I swear to hear that dog speaking."said the blue guy.

"I heard him too."said the red one.

"(sighs) No is real you can understand me."said Weed.

"AAAAHHH! he spoke again."said the C.I.O.

"How is this possible?"asked the Vanguard.

"There's no time but I need your help...uhh?"said Weed.

"Oh I'm Jake."said the red C.I.O.

"And I'm Josh."said the blue Vanguard.

"Okay Jake and Josh I need your help finding Chief."said Weed.

"And then you explain to us why...wait are you Weed-180."said Jake looking at Weed's collar.

"Yes."said Weed.

"Okay we find Chief and he will explain all of this."said Josh.

"Okay follow me guys."said Weed as he was followed by the two spartans.

Now Weed,Jake and Josh set up to find Chief. They ran through the forest and they arrived at the burned shed that was blown up by Chief while the corpses of the Floods remained there. Josh started to scan around to find any clue or tracks until he got a trail made by dogs going to the other side.

"Hey I got some trails here. They go to that direction."said Josh.

"Good let's follow it. They must be my pack and Chief."said Weed.

"Oh so you are the leader of the pack?"asked Jake.

"Uh hu."said Weed.

"Oh! Dang!"said Jake.

"A pup being a leader of a pack. That is so new."said Josh.

The tree of them ran towards that direction until twenty Floods combat form emerged. Instantly the two spartans got their shotguns out and started blowing the heads of the Floods while Weed knife them. Weed was about to get another bad day by a Flood scratching him again but the Flood's arm was blown off after Josh shoot it and Weed killed it whit the knife. Jake missed a shot but then he shot it in the torso making the Flood to blow in half. Suddenly a Flood in carrier form appeared. Weed was gonna kill him.

"Stop you idiot."said Jake as he shot it with the shotgun.

The Flood blew up like a bomb throwing the chemicals like it was a walking smoke grenade.

"I was gonna kill it!"said Weed angry.

"It was a carrier Doofus."said Josh as he killed the last Flood.

"Yeah carriers blow up when you get near them or they get full of Floods,then they release thousands of Floods. And when they explode they can hurt or even kill you. You can't attack something without knowing what's going to happen."said Jake.

"You'r right. I'm sorry guys I just though I was doing the right thing."said Weed as he dropped his ears and started to cry softly.

"Hey is okay,but from now on leave us the strange looking Floods cause they are different in many ways. Look there's no point on screaming ourselves with anger,cause this is a serious situation. Now let's move."said Jake petting Weed.

"Okay follow me."said Weed as he wiped his tears.

They kept walking and on their way they kept finding Floods and kill them as they continued their way. Then the trio arrived at a strange looking place. Weed saw it was the training field and down there they saw Genba's pack and his pack training them and Chief as well.

"There he is."said Josh.

"Let's go then."said Jake as they advanced.

The tree of them ran to the field towards Chief's direction. Then Jake yelled.

"Chief we finally found you!"Screamed Jake as they were halted by Weed's pack.

"Whoa angry dogs."said Josh.

"Guys stop it."said Weed.

But they didn't listen and kept growling.

"Hey cool it this are allies."said Chief as they calmed.

"Yeah cool it you crazy mutts."said Jake.

Then GB growled at Jake and Jake growled back. Josh hits Jake on the shoulder.

"Hey. He did it first."said Jake.

"Jake,Josh how you got here?"asked Chief.

"Long story but first how can we understand this dogs?"asked Josh.

"That has to wait."said Chief.

Then Weed approached slowly to Chief.

"Chief...I'm...I'm sorry for the thing I...did before...I just couldn't be as..."Weed was interrupted.

"Is okay Weed. I do get your trusting issues but you have to learn to forget them in moments like these."said Chief.

"Thanks Chief."said Weed.

Weed's pack was hurt because of Weed saying that he didn't need them but then the four first spartan dogs approached Weed.

"Weed so nice to see you alive."said Missile.

"Yes. Is so nice to see you alive."said Jet.

"I'm glad you'r not dead."said Sasuke.

"I knew you would come to your senses and search for us."said John.

"Hey guys."sadi Weed looking at the others.

"Wh are you talking to us,I though you didn't need it us."said GB.

"Hey watch your mouth soldier. He's still your leader."said John defending Weed.

GB just walked scared to the pack.

"So Chief we got sent by Lasky. But something went wrong,our Slipstream device was a little damaged so we landed here and luckily we found your trails here. A marine was holding a communicator with Lasky but I guess he died."said Josh.

"Oh I found it and pick it up. Here."said Weed as he handed the device to Chief.

Chief started talking to Lasky. While John asked Weed how was he.

"So,how were things for you?"asked John.

"Not good actually."said Weed.

"What happened?"asked Jet.

"Well I got injured in my legs and torso by a Flood. And then I've encounter a Tank form while limping. To be honest if these two haven't arrive I hould had be gone now. The guy was just crushing me with its hands."said Weed a little sad.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Weed for that. If Chief was there we've could have helped."said Sasuke.

Apparently everyone in the pack heard what Weed went through and felt really bad for his suffering.

"You don't have to apologize,no one has. It was my fault,I could have followed you but because I didn't this happened. I almost died because of not listening."said Weed.

"But why you left Gajou son?"asked Gin.

"Because the Floods took control over it father. There were too many i couldn't take them on my own."said Weed.

"Well we are now together and that's what is important."said Jake which everyone looked.

Chief approached the pack and made an announcement.

"Alright since Gajou is under Floods control we will fight to get it back. But we nneed to finish their training first. Then is off to Gajou."said Chief as everyone agreed.

Now the Ohu dogs were more ready with three official human spartans on their side and their training as well. Now they were preparing to take back Gajou again from the Floods.

* * *

**That's it for now. Stay tuned for next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:Flood:Last man standing.**

* * *

**(General POV)**

Right after the other pack of dogs finished training they went directly towards Gajou to fight and end the Flood outbreak. Chief was ahead with John on his side. They both grew a strong friendship ever since they met each other and they were together like they were brothers. John ran besides Chief watching his back. While Chief was in front to lead the way. Weed was on the other side of Chief and was running along,reminding the main objective at the moment. Jake and Josh were on the sides making sure that no one lost track of the run. One collie was losing his track when the snow fell in his eyes,he turned without knowing were to go. Jake pick the collie and brushed the snow away of the collie.

"You almost run away without seeing. Try to bend your face low to make the snow hit the forehead toavoid it blinding Jake as he put the collie back on place.

"Thanks."said the collie as he lower his head a little and made the snow hit somewhere else besides his eyes.

They kept running until they reached Gajou. The place was fully infected and it looked way worst than it was before. Lots of Floods walking and crawling around the rubble. Chief was looking for the Alpha Flood,while Weed was contemplating the scene of Gajou. Then Chief spots the Alpha Flood appearing from the hole of the inside of Gajou.

"Whoa. That's one big Alpha. And its really big at least one and a half feet more from us."said Josh in a low tone.

"Well we are not gonna kill him if we stay in here are we?"said Kyoushiro without patience.

"Relax cause killing an Alpha Flood is not easy. It always has a strong Beta as wolfs packs called the second strongest in the pack."said Jake.

"But Kyoushiro is also right. The more we stay here the more they can come. We have to take immediate actions. Are you guys ready?"said Chief.

"Yes."said everyone.

"Then let's finish this job."said Chief as they started to charge,screaming,ready to kill the Floods. The Floods charged likewise at them and the battle started.

Everyuone was keeping their hands and paws busy with a large amount of Floods,they were killing the Floods quite easy but it was getting harder and harder as soon as Floods in their carriers form started to invade the place. Everyone was keeping their distance of the carriers while the three human spartans were shooting them to kill them. As the carriers were blowing up some of Genba's pack advanced to engage at some unaware Floods. Weed's pack reacted the same way but things got real after a while. A lot of Floods in stalker form made their way and some of the ranged form started to shoot wildly nearly killing some dogs but they still stood tall and kept fighting. Then the weirdest shit occured,a thrasher form Flood emerged walking on its four legs. Everyone was shocked at this one.

"HOLY SHIT!WHAT IS THAT!"yelled Kurotora.

"Is a Thrasher form. Leave this fella to us."said Josh as he started firing the thrasher.

The thrasher formed Flood raised its slow speed to a medium one,charging slowly but also quick at Josh. When the thrasher was charging due to the fact that it was a 6.11 foot tall Flood with a massive body on some dogs were unfortunate to get out of its way,they ended up squashed or flattened by the thrasher massive legs or body as it walked towards Josh.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt"said Jake as he sees the dead dogs looking like pancakes filled with blood and some of them had their guts out but only some.

The thrasher was about to hit Josh but he evaded with his thruster pack. He then deployed the Auto drone that appeared from his chest like magic. Now Everyone in the pack has seen everything.

"Now that's cool."said Ken watching the drone fully formed.

Josh attacked the thrasher as it charged again to Josh. But Josh was hoping for it to do that again. He jumped on top of the Flood and hanged safely on its back. He quickly uses his DMR and with a strong force he planted the DMR barrel in the neural system of the thrasher. He started to shoot a bullet after another inside the Flood. The neural system was starting to fail as soon as the last bullet hit the last good nerve of it. The Flood's system shutted down making the thrasher to fall dead. Josh jumped down of the thrasher and reloaded his DMR and continued to shoot the emaining Floods. Now every Flod was down and the Alpha was the last standing. The Ohu dogs,Genba's pack and the spartans were looking at the Alpha standing on top.

"Now is our time to kill it."said GB.

"Chief should we kill it?"asked Jerome.

"No there's one more left."said Chief.

Then the Alpha Flood roared loudly and as his roar seized the ground started to shake,at the same time footsteps could be heard. Then behind Gajou the last Flood emerged. It was a tank form Flood but this one was five times bigger than an average tank form standing seventeen feet tall instead of twelve. It made its big appaerance towards the army and it jumped down with such force that the ground shook forcefully. Some dogs were a little scared in other means shocked others were staring at it like the giant it was. Jerome was dumbfoulded by this usually the biggest thing he had seen was Kaibutsu but this,its just the prove that Kaibutsu was nothing compared to it. The giant tank Flood charged with amazing speed towards them,the three spartans shooted the Flood as it charged. The Flood was crushing a large amount of dogs either with its giant hands or feets. Even some of them were severed in the process either being cut on half,heads being torned off or blowing up bu the impact, a total massacre. Gin was now impressed,ever since he fought Akakabuto he hasn't seen such gorey battle,he could see it was even gorier than Akakabuto. But some of the dogs wanted to fight but Chief told them to back of due to the fact that they couldn't bite it but he called Gin.

"Gin come here quick."said Chief making Gin to react.

"What is it?"asked Gin.

"I need you to tell Weed to use some of these grenades, I've trained you with the ability to throw grenades at least. But tell him that while we shoot at the big guy here."said Chief.

"But what about this four spartans dogs?"asked Gin.

"We will distract the big dude if things get ugly with some throwing knieves."said Jet.

"Alright. I'll tell my son."said Gin as he dashed off.

Chief,Jake and Josh got out of cover as some of the unfortunate dogs were flying lifeless towards them. I t was a blood bath in there and it got very ugly. The tank was being destructive,the spartans started attacking.

"Alright you big ass son of a bitch,is time for your funeral."said Jake as he shot the Flood on its head,making it to angered even more.

It charged at Jake but was trailed off as the three of them shot it at the same time and made it in such way that the Flood was bleeding its green blood. But with such anger it hammered the ground strongly. Jake was so close to the impact that he went flying up in the air.

"YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!"Jake screamed like Goofy while he hits the ground after falling rapidly.

Then the Flood was being attacked by Josh and Josh got smacked by the Flood.

"OOf! UUH-AAAHHR!"screamed Josh while being airborne and falling from fifteen feets high.

Then the Flood chrged at Chief with the same attempt but Chief evaded. Then the Ohu dogs and Genba's pack were throwing grenades towards the Flood inflicting big damage as Chief shot the Flood with his shotgun. He stopped to reload and as the Flood tried to hit Chief,Jake shot it with his grenade launcher.

"Eat explosives BITCH! COME GET SOME!"said Jake just to be sent up flying again by the tank.

"Really that guy is just there to get his ass whooped again."said Ryu watching the fight.

"He's stupid but he is very likeable,stupid but likeable. He sure has the guts to keep being hit by a giant. I like the guy."said Kyoushiro.

Chief kept shooting the Flood until he switched the shotgun to his battle rifle due that he ran out of ammo with the shotgun. He shot non-stop and when the Flood came to him Josh shot him. The Flood turned to Josh now.

"Alright you big piece of shit is time to kill you. ONWAAAAAARDSS! HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"screamed Josh meleeing and shooting the Flood non-stop.

The Flood was tired of this nonsense and cut the crap by grabbing Josh. Josh stopped bumbling randomly when the Flood grabbed him and afterwaards it threw Josh far away.

"AAAAYUUU-GAAAAHHHH!"screamed Josh as he faded in the distance.

"Well that was a waste of time I guess."said Kagetora.

"Yep it was."agreed GB.

Chief continued his attack but with his sniper rifle hitting the Flood in the head. The Flood reacted instantly,it charged at Chief and hits Chief with force sending him back.

"CHIEEEF!"cried Weed.

Chief regained balanced and smashed the ground to brake the force. He stood again and when the Flood was about to hit him again,Jake came out of nowhere with a spartan laser.

"Hey ugly. Say hello to my LITTLE FRIEND!"said Jake as the spartan laser charged and in a second a bright red light appeared making a big roaring sound and the red laser light hits the Flood.

Everyone was amazed by the amazing weapon.

"Holy shit. Now that's a weapon."said Cross excited.

They stood there just in awe at how powerful that weapon was. Then the Tank roared in pain and then Josh appeared out of nowhere as well and used a detached turret against the Flood.

"Surprise motherfucker."said Josh as he shot a thousands of bullets instantly with the heavy weapon.

The Flood was now suffering as not onl the turret but another hit of the spartan laser hits the Flood.

"Okay now how on earth those two are still alive. This doesn't make sense. No those two don't make sense. They should be dead by now."said Ryo very puzzled.

"Spartan luck?"said Reika a little shy.

"I don't know but if is something I want to have that kind of spirit."said Kyoushiro.

"Their fighting spirits is the only thing that allows them to move on."said Smith looking at the three spartan but specially Chief.

Weed was worried the darn thing still stood tall until the tank uses its hammer like hand to kill Chief. Weed was in shock that without thinking he charged towards Chief.

"WEED!"screamed everyone.

"WEED STOP RIGHT NOW! WEED I SAID STOOOOOOP!"yelled Gin worried.

"CHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEFFF!"yelled Weed as he tackled Chief out of the Flood's way.

Chief slipped in the ground crouching and then it happened. The tank's arm crushed Weed with great impact. Blood flew in the air.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDD!"yelled Gin.

When the smoke cleared Weed was laying lifeless in the ground with all the blood around. Gin was crying completely watching his son dying by the hands of a creature. He fell to the ground crying,trying to imagine that this didn't happened. Everyone else cried as well even Genba and his pack,they felt the sorrow of their allies and they felt disgusted at themselves for trying to kill him in the first place. Jake and Josh halted fire and stood there just watching at Weed in the ground. The Flood was walking away from Weed's corpse but then Chief stood. Something big was about to unleashed,he has lost Cortana because she tried to save him and now he lost Weed because he tried to save him. Chief wasn't gonna let that happen again,he wasn't gonna let another live to be lost because of saving him. He wanted to help Weed now and the only way was if he killed the Flood. He was angered but surprisingly he was calmed at the same time. Then he took out the only weapons he could trust. He took out the enegy sword and with a trick that Cortana taught him he used another one. When the energy sword appeared a blue electric energy flowed in the sape of a blade that had a an energy sharp blade in both sides making it look like a weird key. And then he activated the other with a specialway that when it emerged it was the same but instead of blue it was red (yes the crimson energy sword). Chief holded the crimson energy sword in his right hand and the normal energy sword in his left hand. Everyone looked with complete amazement at this swords specially Akame and Tesshin who by the way they loved swords but this was just amazing. Swords made of pure electricity. Chief saw the Flood charging at him and Chief wasted nothing to kill it he charged as well. When they were close enough the tank Flood strikes with its hammer arm but Chief evaded quickly and with amazing speed he jumped on to be face to face with the Flood. As he reached eye to well weird face contact. Chief slashed the tank's face making it to roar in pain. Chief backed away and did the samething he did with Hougen,he thrusted himself with amazing speed and slashed the Flood again he turned quickly and did the same process with such speed that now he was a blur for everyone. Just as he though that the tank had enough he thrusted himself again but with even more speed,so much speed that made him fly completely,feets hovering high it looke like a human shooting out of a cannon but living a blue trail behind. The speed was so much that you could say he was doing a Battouga himself. Gin was truly out of the world amazed as well as everyone. A human doing the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga with out spinning but with the same motives. Chief crossed his arms together putting the swords in a X position and when he reached the tank he swung both swords with amazing power that he went through the Flood and by the same act that Gin did with Akakabuto decapitated the giant and amazingly cutting it in half and separating its arm from its torso forming a perfect X cut. Then Chief ran towards the Alpha Flood and he decapitated it with both swords finishing the nightmare in Ohu. As he stood up he deactivated his swords and putted them away. He ran to Weed and he watched the corpse. But luckily he had a very special healing and revival shot that he kept for emergencies,he had two of them and it was for moments like this. He injected it to Weed and let the chemicals and medicine to do its work. Surprisingly Weed's wounds and broken bones and everything bad that he had restored to normal instantly,his oxygen came back. And for surprise as every dog was curious about it and got close,Weed coughed and open his eyes.

"Chief?"he says looking at Chief quite blurry till his vision came back completely.

"The one and only."said Chief.

"We made it and Weed's okay!"said GB and everyone cheered in victory at last.

They managed to defeat the Floods and it was all thanks to the three humans.

"HOOORAAAH!"said Jake as he and Josh jumped together flailing their hands in a victorious way.

"This is the best day of my life."said Josh as he knelt and said. "This is the best day EVER!"

After they celebrated in victory they buried the dead allies and celebrated their victory at last. Everyone was having a great time together and now Genba and his pack was now accepted as part of the army for helping and keeping a honest promise to survive the outbrake. Then it was time,Josh repaired the Pelican and its slipstream space device and to be ready they set the time,year and location to Luna base. They were getting ready to leave and they had their time. But nothing less John was sad,he never guessed that the time for Chief to leave was here. He couldn't take it.

"Well everyone. I want to thank you for helping us to stop the Flood."said Chief.

"No we are the one who should be thanking you. For everything."replied Weed.

"Chief."called Batto.

"Yes?"asked Chief.

"Do you think you can allow us three to go with you on your time? We actually felt that we wanted to fight along with you after the way you save us and helped us."said Batto on behalf of Kite,Buruge and himself.

"You really want to come to my time to fight with me?"asked Chief.

"Yes. If it's okay for you."said Kite.

Chief gave it a lot of though and though since Lasky knew what happened there he could rely on Lasky to back him up.

"Give me a sec."said Chief as he heade to his first team.

They looked at him with a small frown knowing that they will stop being the good team they turn out to be. John stepped in front and spoke with sadness in his eyes.

"Well...I...guess...this is it."said John throwing a small smile to avoid crying. "I'll miss you Chief but I wont stop at being the spartan you taugh me to be."

"Well I have a last mission for you guys."said Chief.

"Anything Chief."said Sasuke

"Lasky said they were testing a special armor;specially design for a certain type of spartans and he told me that they needed a "person" to test the armor but thing is;that this persons or spartans are non-human and its designed for a four legged type of spartan."said Chief.

"Chief are you saying what I think your saying?"asked Missile.

"I'm saying,do you guys want to come with me to the UNSC Infinity and become fully armored spartans?"asked Chief.

They couldn't believe it if it wasn't true but they were being asked to follow Chief and work along with him the entire time.

"Yes sir."they said.

"John I'm thinking you a more personal deal. Do you want to be my partner?"asked Chief.

"Are you saying that...you want me as your...pet?"asked John.

"Yes;but I want to put it more as a partner/friend relation in which we will be together."said Chief.

John never liked to be a pet but he felt a very long lost feeling coming inside. A good relation with an owner that treats him and respected him like the good friend they are meant to be. Deep down he knew that making Chief into his owner would mean a relationship in which Chief would never leave him behind or betray him.

"I would love to make you my owner Chief."said John as Chief petted him and John even though Chief wore a helmet he licked Chief's face just to notified that he licked the faced.

The five of them came out and went to notified Batto,Kite and Buruge.

"Okay you three you're welcome aboard."said Chief as he saluted.

"Yes sir."replied the three of them.

"What's going on?"asked Rocket.

"We are going to the UNSC Infinity with Chief."said Jet.

"What?"said Rocket.

"Yeah we are going to follow Chief along."said Missile.

"And we are gonna become better spartans then."added Sasuke.

Apparently everyone heard and became aware of the situation.

"But why,I though that we were going stay together at last."said Rocket.

"Hey Rocket if you want to stay with your brothers you can follow us as well."said Chief.

"But..."said Rocket.

"Yeah. You can tag along with us. Come on isn't this what you wanted? For us to be together"said Jet.

"I don't feel so sure of this. How the UNSC humans would treat us?"asked Rocket.

"You don't have to worry,they know that anyone who tags along with me is a UNSC member."said Chief.

Rocket was having trouble on this but again Chief was an honest human who could be trusted and besides,he is given the chance to stay with his brothers after all they went through.

"Okay then I'm coming as well."said Rocket.

"Good."said Chief.

"Wait,you're going to John?"asked Weed.

"Yes."said John.

"But what about us? What abou Gajou?"asked Hiro.

"Are you thinking on leaving us?"asked Reika.

"I've come to accept Chief as my owner and...I'm gonna follow him."said John.

Gin and Weed understood quickly John's message and they had to accept it wether they like it or not.

"Well good luck out there guys."said Weed.

"And please do consider to try and stay alive cause now we won't be able to see us again."said GB.

"I'm not so sure about that."said Jake as everyone paid attention to him. "I was hoping for someone to say that. Please follow me everyone."

As he walked inside Gajou everyone followed him until they reached a room with something being covered by a blanket.

"You see I took the liberty to make something in case we need back up or you need back up. So I built this UNSC teleporter."he said as he removed the blanket revealing a stand with two small corners showing a blue energy in the middle of the device.

They were a little confused and amazed.

"You see I could find a slipstream space device and I installed it in the portal and is programmed to mark the year and location of where is teleporting. Is made with the ability to count the time,days,months,and years in fact is running at the time the UNSC Infinity is and the year two so it keeps running allowing you to arrive at the same time,day and year we are gonna be when we get back to the future."Jake explained as he activated the device security.

"Cool."said Ken.

"As long as you are wearing the UNSC badge,this will identify it as a friendly contact and transporting you in said destination."finished Jake.

"So that means you could visit any time and same way with us."said GB.

"Well we should go now."said Josh.

"Yeah. Be safe. Oh and we met a scarred white saluki/great dane mix out when we were searching for Chief."said Jake.

"Really?"asked Cross.

"Yeah,why?"asked Josh.

"That's my other son George."said Cross happily.

"Oh that's why I felt that you look to similar."said Jake.

"Well,we gotta leave they are waiting for us."said Chief.

They all head outside preparing to say goodbye to their spartan friends.

"Chief before you go. I gotta tell you that because of what you did,I will tell your story and your gonna be known as "The Ohu Spartan" and I'm glad to say that you are a Ohu warrior now."said Weed.

"Thanks kid it means a lot."Chief said as he petted Weed. "Gin take care of him,and Weed I hope to see you any day soon."said Chief expecting some visit from them.

"We will."Weed confirmed.

Chief hoped on the pilot seat and Jake in the co-pilot on top. As Josh and the rest sitted in the back. Chief closed the hatched and as he took off he activated the slipstream device and at that time Chief,Jake,Josh,John,Sasuke,Missile,Jet,Rocket,Batto,Buruge and Kite disappeared in a flash of light to the year 2557. Weed walked inside Gajou and saw a thing wrapped up in top of a rock and it had a note.

_Dear Weed:_

_I'm leaving this to you as a gift for your help and appreciation of your kindness towards me and accepting me as a friend and not an enemy. This I'm giving you will do well for you if you are in trouble but it also means that you will be known as a great leader as you hold it and receive the blessing it can bring by giving you the confidence to do greater things than what you could ever imagine. Accept it and become the leader you were destined to be._

_Yours truly:John-117_

Weed unwrapped the gift and it revealed an energy sword that was made to have infinte power allowing to be used forever without worrying that it would lose its energy. Weed swung it and the energy sword came out with the blue electricity. He deactivated it and put it on a belt that had a magnet that it was part of the gift. He putted on the belt with sword attached and smiled.

"Thank you Chief."said Weed as he walked out of Gajou.

* * *

**(In the UNSC INfinity:Year 2557)**

When the spartans arrived from Luna base back to the Infinity the dogs were welcomed and now they had the ability to talk to humans because of the slipstream effect after the warm welcome they tested the spartan dogs armors and trained with it. John walked inside Chief's room and looked at himself with the enforcer armor that looked doggiefied (obviously) and then took off his helmet. And he started think out loud.

**"I was once a normal dog,residing in Ohu as one of the three top leaders of the Ohu army. I never trusted humans again and I started to think free once I met Gin. We became friends after a battle against a demon bear known as Akakabuto,we traveled hard to gather males for the fight and during that long travel we became closer friends. We defeated the menace of Gajou and lived as a pack afterwards,but when Gin got named the leader he made me his second in command followed by Akame. The time were we have to leave Gajou for protection came and Gin had to leave his mate behind. During our small journey we met a dog who told us about the son of Gin and how his mate died. On search to find a way to defeat a new menace named Hougen we failed our attempt and we were kept as prisioners. We were left to starve to death,we were beaten continuously,until one day I was being rescued but Gin was left behind because he wanted that. I fought Hougen to buy my friends some time to look for Weed. I was left to die after I was horribly injured and all I could think was my fate. I bow before him,the only human who was brave enough to save me and brave enough to help me rejoin my pack. His suffering and horrible life he was forced to live. Being called a demon by his enemies. Accused of being a menace to all of Ouu,he fought to protect us from a worst fate that we were about to encounter,he trained us,he prepared us for the worst. And now he is being known as Ohu greatest warrior,I feel so minor towards this human,we all feel like nothing compared to this human,my leader and even the third generation leader of us,feels inferior towards the human. Believe me when I say this. This man brought me to his world along with some of my partners. Think of me as a fool for trusting a human,for trusting my human. But do not doubt the reality. Without him Ohu would be history. And we would be hopeless to stop the fate we were supposed to meet."**

END.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
